


The Injustice of Being Spider-man

by Blackjackson



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Justice League - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, Dimension Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-08-31 13:37:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 22,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8580583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackjackson/pseuds/Blackjackson
Summary: Life was normal (or as normal as could be for the Justice League)... until an itsy bitsy spider went splat right in the middle of a league meeting, literally. Who is this guy? Where did he come from? And why is he's bleeding to death? Read what happens when DC Universe gets a dose of your friendly neighborhood Spider-man!





	1. Like a Bug on a Windshield

Deadpool voices—White = [] Yellow = () Me = -Hi!-

Disclaimer: I do not own any Marvel, DC, or any other characters in this story… but if I did, Spider-man would be awesomer.

[Awesomer isn't even a word]

(Since when did we care about spelling?)

[Ever since the writer decided to get off his lazy butt and put his thoughts into words]

(Weel I kan taalk h0w3ver i wunt 2!)

-Cut it out! You're ruining what little rep I've got! Hey, Deadpool isn't even in this story!-

(But you love Deadpool! He's like your favorite character!)

[No, that would be Spider-man]

(Traitor!)

-If you two don't shut up in five seconds I will delete you-

[Aye sir] (Shutting up now)

____________________________________________________________________

Chapter 1: Like a Bug on a Windshield

The Justice League sat watching in their—well, Watchtower, orbiting high above as the Earth slowly rotated beneath their feet. The team; consisting of Green Arrow, Flash, Wonder Woman, Superman, the Martian Man-Hunter, and of course…wait for it…Batman; all sat circled around a long table in the middle of a large room with windows curving along one side to reveal the endless amount of stars sparkling in the distance. They were probably discussing something boring, like alien invasion and what-not, when a sudden burst of green light erupted above their heads. The earlier relaxed superheroes leaped to their feet and prepared to take on whatever threat that was stupid enough to attack them on their own turf. But instead of some all-powerful super-villain or hideous monster rearing its head, a smaller, spandex-clad figure appeared and went splat, face first onto the table below.

The protectors of earth stared stunned at the scene before them. The figure looked smaller than the average man, he was dressed top to bottom in red in blue spandex which seemed to have some sort of webbed pattern over it. Although it was hard to tell considering it was ripped in too many places to count.

Oh, and the blood, lots of blood.

Batman tensed as their unexpected guest groaned. He could have sworn he heard the bloody mess mutter something about street pizza. The other heroes hesitated, seeming unsure about how to approach the matter. Suddenly, the mysterious man in red snapped his head up and looked straight at Batman, his wide, white, slightly cracked, optic lenses showing no emotion. He then cocked his head confused, and continued the process shifting from Wonder Woman to the Flash and so on. The figure then looked down at himself and realized how he was unceremoniously sprawled across the metal table. He attempted to stand, but then fell to his knees, clutching the three large gashes across his torso.  
The wounded man then lifted his gazed back to the startled heroes and began in a weak yet determined voice, "Sorry to drop in on your little costume party, but I'm kinda bleeding out like Imagine Dragons here. Also, my puns are weak when I'm weak, so I don't want the world to remember Spider-man's last words as something completely lame."  
Batman was a little taken back. This self-proclaimed "Spider-man" was in the midst of Earth's Mightiest Heroes (Eat your heart out Avengers!), probably bleeding to death, and he just joked it off as if it happened every day. Batman was about to reply, but Superman beat him to it.

"Who are you and what are you doing here"

Spider-man answered while crouching there and face-palming in mock annoyance, "Did you even hear a word I just said? I clearly stated my name and reason of being. Let me guess, you didn't even catch that little quip I made about Imagine Dragons."

The Batman watched in amusement as the Man of Steel clenched his fists and glared at their wise-cracking guest. This guy had guts, mouthing off to a man twice his size with the power to chuck him to Mars. Brave, yet incredibly stupid.

"Either you're as thick as the Hulk, or your speedo is on too tight." Mocked the masked man, pushing his luck. Superman's face lit up in anger as he menacingly stepped toward the jokester. The Dark Knight raised his arm to stay the enraged superhero from giving the man that free trip to Mars. In any other case he would have just sat back and watched the event, but in this man's current condition, he didn't think he could take a pillow to the head.

"Enough," Batman stated in a commanding voice that could give you chills, "This man obviously needs medical attention. So if you're all done standing there like idiots, could someone catch the guy before he collapses on the table again?" Superman looked at him and was about to protest, but Batman glared at him and said in a low voice, "We can't get any information out of him if he's unconscious or dead." This seemed to shut the caped crusader up.

Spider-man had heard that last part about "getting information", which gave him a sudden sense of panic. Who are these people? How did I get here? Did they capture me or something? Spidey quickly scanned the circle of heroes again. I could probably take out the red guy with the lightning bolt and the green Hawkeye. Possibly the dude with the bat fetish? Wait, is that an alien? Should probably avoid him, aliens mean trouble. So there are two heavy hitters, the star-spangled lady and… crap, I think I ticked off the strongest guy here! Me and my big spider mouth.

Spider-man slowly edged his way to the gap in the circle of "enemies". He noticed the speedo dude glaring at him again. Schnitzel, that guy gives me the creeps, it's like he can see right through my…

Before the web slinging vigilante could finish his thought process, the larger of the two red and blue super's mouth fell open and stuttered in a shocked, "I-it's just a kid!"  
What the- how the heck does he know?!

The wall crawler's surprise instantly turned to rage. Before anyone could process what was happening, the smaller jumped off the table, ignoring the screaming pain in his side, marched strait up to the larger and socked him in the jaw. In his anger, the vigilante sent the hero crashing into the wall behind him. The Justice League recovered quickly and rushed to assist Superman in taking down his assailant. The Kryptonian rubbed his jaw and shot his teammates a look. He could deal with this himself.

Spider-man stood over his victim fuming, "Dude, you just broke the number one universal superhero rule! Did you even stop to think that maybe I could have had a family to protect? You think you can just use your all-mighty super powers to take advantage of people like that?!"

The wall-crawler was shaking in anger. He was light-headed on account of the major blood loss, and could feel the room spinning around him as he continued to rant, unable to control the words coming from his mouth.

"First there was the cops calling me a murderer and a menace, who have shot me countless times while I am saving their tails! Then that secret spy organization that sees me as a threat and has been trying for years to stick me in a hole in the ground! And then there are the Avengers, who are wrapped around said SHIELD's finger and keep telling me to quit being a superhero because I'm not trained enough, or strong enough, or good enough to ever make a difference! It's like they don't even care what happens to the little guys and the normal people as long as they save the world from some stupid alien invasion once and awhile!"

Superman slowly got to his feet and faced the seriously confused superhero. He reached out his hand and placed it on his shoulder to keep the young man from falling over. "I am sorry for invading your privacy. It was wrong of me to jump to conclusions and ignore the fact that you might need help instead of being a threat." Spider-man let out a sigh, then collapsed onto the cold floor. The last he heard was urgent shouting, then it all went black.

____________________________________________________________

-Well that was chapter one! Hope you guys liked it! I'm hoping to write the next one soon, considering how evil I am when it comes to cliff hangers-

[Don't you think Spider-man was a little out of character at the end there, not to mention Superman?]

-Superman was on purpose. I’m sorry Supey fans-

(I think it's cute when Spidey loses his temper)

[Well it was kind of annoying that no one cared that he was bleeding to death in their clubhouse]

(Ya! He was friggin bleeding to death in their- oh wait, you just said that)

-You guy do know that I'm the one who's coming up with all this right?-

[….]

(….)

-On that note I leave you with… CHIMICHANGAS!-

[You are my new best friend]

(WAIT YOU HAD CHIMICHANGAS THIS WHOLE TIME!)


	2. Friggin Outer Space

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The adventure continues...

Disclaimer: I still do not own Marvel or DC blah blah blah…

[Took you long enough, Spider-man is probably dead by now]

-We discussed this earlier, none of this is real!-

[That means you're not real either]

-Touché…wait…where's Yellow?-

[Umm….] 

WHITE!

[Last I checked he was hacking your system and taking over the story]

THAT LITTLE- don't go anywhere, I'm gonna find Yellow and introduce him to black and blue!

[….]

[Well I guess I'll be the one telling the story today! Everything is better with explosions anyway. Ha! Rhymed]

______________________________________________________________________

Chapter 2: Friggin Outer Space

Darkness. Cold, suffocating darkness. It was wrapped around him like a snake, he wanted to scream but he couldn't breathe. He could hear his heart beat slower and slower, almost inaudible. All of his strength completely gone, he let the darkness consume him. He was finally at peace. Then suddenly, he felt a shock of electricity course through his body, causing all of his forgotten wounds to scream out in pain. The darkness was shattered by a blinding light.

Spider-man's eyes snapped open as the shock came again. He jolted upright, then instantly regretted his decision as his body complained again. A strong hand gently pushed him back onto the surgical table. The teen's eyes slowly came into focus, to reveal the superhero team standing expectantly around him.

"What-"

"You died." Someone interrupted. Spider-man craned his neck to search for the origin of the gruff voice. Batman stood leaning against a wall in the far corner of the room with his arms crossed against the bat emblem on his chest.

"Well technically your heart stopped. You lost a lot of blood, if you don't believe me then ask the poor table you rudely face-planted on." Corrected the man with the lightning bolt symbol, whose foot was currently tapping at 100 miles per hour.

"I really need to stop doing that, by that I mean both dying and face planting from extreme heights." Spider-man suddenly remembered the earlier events and instinctively reached up to his masked face.

"Don't worry kid. No one took off your mask. Although, we had to bribe Thumper here to back off." The Robin Hood wannabe assured, throwing the man in red a glare.

Spidey sighed, "I don't see how it matters. You practically already know who I am. I'm sure you had your alien friend over there poke around in my head while I was unconscious." Spider-man only knew the bald guy was a telepath because his spider-sense could pick up the telepathic waves radiating off him. Spidey was really uncomfortable around telepaths for obvious reasons.

"I would never intrude on someone's mind without permission or good reason." The earlier accused assured.

"Well it wasn't so hard for your buddy to "intrude" on my privacy was it?" The web-slinger muttered. Superman shifted on his feet with a guilty look on his face.

Batman interjected to keep the situation from getting more awkward. "You can whine about that later. First, we need to know why you're here. You said your name was Spider-man?"

He nodded, "I can't believe you don't recognize who I am."

"We could say the same about you. So you've really never heard of the Justice League before?" The previously silent chick in Fourth of July getup questioned.

Spidey shook his head in confusion. "Nope. Never heard of you. So are you like some new superhero team or something? Cause I'm leaning more towards ‘or something’."

The Justice League looked at each other. "We've been protecting the Earth for years. So how is it that we've never hear of each other before now?" Superman spoke up.

"You still haven't answered my question. How. Did. You. Get. Up. Here?" Batman pronounced each word as if he was trying to drill it into the vigilante's brain.

"Up? Where exactly am I?"

"Space." Superman said bluntly, earning glare from the interrogator.

The teen's eyes widened beneath his mask. "That's impossible! Last time I checked I was falling off a skyscraper! So how did I end up in outer—friggin—space?!"

Batman eyebrows crease in deep thought. A sky scraper? This kid claims he fell off a skyscraper, then just happens to magically appear in the Watchtower. It's too much of a coincidence. He could be lying, but then again, he did almost die. Then a realization struck him. Maybe, but I needed to be positive before I can voice my theory.

Batman raised his head and made eye contact (or at least what he hoped was eye contact) with their injured guest. "You mentioned before a team called the Avengers."

Spider-man tilted his head, "I did?"

"Yeah, you totally chewed out Supey right after socking him into the wall," Flash teased.

Spidey coughed awkwardly. "Oh right, sorry about that. I usually don't get mad that easy. It was—I don't know what came over me," Spider-man stuttered while fiddling with some device on his wrist.

"There's no need to apologize, it was wrong of me. You were also bleeding to death at the moment, so you probably didn't even know what you were doing." Superman threw him reassuring smile.

The Dark Knight coughed, and most definitely not the awkward kind. Spider-man had ignored his question again. It was surprising how calm the kid was while talking to him. He didn't even seem a little bit intimidated, which was quite an accomplishment considering he had a habit of making people uncomfortable. Especially when he was dangling them from rooftops. 

(A/n: Or snapping their necks) [Will you just let that go already]

"Avengers?" Bruce restated. He noticed the spider-themed superhero clench his fists at the mention of that name. Must not like them very much.

Spidey answered through clenched teeth, "They're a team of superheroes made up of Iron Man, Captain America, the Hulk, Hawkeye, Black Widow, and Thor."

Wonder Woman snapped her head up at that last name. "You know Thor?"

Spider-man turned to the goddess intrigued. "Yeah, he's actually the least jerkier of the Avengers. Have you heard of him? Are you some sort of god too? Are you related?" 

Spider-man took a deep breath to calm himself down. "Sorry, I might have geeked out a little there."

"Ya think?" Green Arrow raised an eyebrow.

The teen crisscrossed his legs and started fiddling with those devices on his wrists again. 

The black haired maiden's eyes softened, "I'm Wonder Woman, but my real name is Diana. The archer is Green Arrow, the alien is Martian Man-Hunter, this character is the Flash," the goddess motioned to man in red next to her who waved back. "The man you punched is Superman, and the dark and brooding one is Batman."

Spidey studied them as she named each of the world's defenders. But it was her name that got his attention. "Did you say Diana? As in Princess Diana?"

Batman's eyes widened in surprise. This guy knows who she is? He thought, Maybe my theory is wrong after all.

"Yes?" Wonder Woman answered, also surprised at this.

"Oh, you're an Amazon, so of course you know Thor." Spider-man pondered, "But I thought you Amazons stayed in Themyscira because you hate men?"

Princess Diana was pleasantly surprised at his knowledge of her people's history. Although she shook her head at his last statement. "My mother believes that all men of Earth are evil. She will not accept that the world has changed, and that people can change. So I decided to leave Themyscira and prove to my family that there are good men on Earth."

The webbed warrior nodded in respect, "I know what it's like to leave your family and friends behind because you feel that you have a responsibility to the world."

Bruce could hear the sadness in the kid's voice. So he's a runaway superhero now?

Out of nowhere, the Man of Spiders got an evil glint in his eye. "Well your mom was right about one thing, men are douche bags."

The corners of Bat's mouth twitched upwards slightly. The Flash snorted, then covered his mouth with his hands to keep from bursting with laughter. Martian Man-Hunter look confused, "But are you not—?"

"Technically, I'm not a man until I turn 18. Sooo…"

Everyone stopped smiling, even Flash stopped acting like an idiot. He's not even 18 yet? After Superman brushed it off earlier everyone just assumed he was in his early twenties or something.

Spider-man suddenly realized his mistake. "Um, guys?"

Enough stalling, time to confirm his suspicions. "Take off your mask." Batman commanded.

Peter snapped his head around. "Oh, so before you were fine with me keeping my secret identity. But the second you find out that I'm a just some kid, you want to take it away my life and lock me up ‘for my own protection’."

He's panicking, Batman thought. Maybe I shouldn't have been so subtle. Me and my big bat mouth. Just get him to take off his mask so we can get this over with.

"That's not what I meant. Let me-"

"Not this time," Spider-man growled as he painfully stood up to face him, "All you big time superhero's are the same. You need to be in control of everything, you don't care who you might hurt while trying to protect the world from us so-called "threats". You've probably been lying through your teeth this whole time! This is all just an elaborate set up from SHIELD to get information out of me! Killing my family wasn't enough, and now you pull this?!

Killing his—what happened to this kid? "Listen, whatever happened to you before had nothing to do with us. I you just calm down for a second, I think I might have an idea of how you got here." Bruce half expected the super arachnid to knock his brains out like he did to Supey. But instead, Spidey stepped back and crossed his arms over his bandaged chest. "Well it better be one hellava explanation."

Batman took a deep breath and looked Spider-man in his bug-like lenses, "I have come to the conclusion…. that you are from a different dimension."

_____________________________________________________________________________

[Wasn't my second chapter way better than your first?]

-Don't be ridiculous! The first of everything is always the best. Take the Spider-man 3 for example…

(Yeah yeah, you're both pretty. Can I go home now?)

-No! You're grounded on account of your attempt in sabotage!-

(But White set me up! He's the one who messed with your story!)

-Except White did a pretty decent job. You would've made Spider-man kill DC Universe!-

[Hmm… I need to write that down]

(How can you not see that he's using you! White is an evil mastermind!)

[MWAHAHAHAHA!]


	3. My Name is Peter Parker

Disclaimer: I do not own Spider-man, DC, or Marvel…. So don't sue me!

(And we're back to the Wilson and Wilson show! So Wilson, what do you think of the story so far?)

[Well Wilson, I believe the story has come off to a strong start. But the writer's think tank is running on empty]

-It is not! I've got TONS of ideas that I can't wait to whip out!-

[But these ideas are crazy!] *Shuffles papers*

-That's why it's called a FANFICTION! Besides, aren't you crazy?-

(You want some aloe for that burn?)

[Ya well, when you do run out of ideas, and you will, I'll be there to laugh in your face]

(Me too!)

Where would I be without you two?

[Probably writing fanfics in your parents' basement]

(You mean the DEAD parents?)

-That only works on Batman, guys-

[And you]

-And me. Get over here so I can decapitate you-

__________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 3: My Name is Peter Parker

This character had previously appeared in the middle of a League meeting, half dead. So by now all of them were expectant to hear his reaction. All eyes were fixed on their mysterious guest.

To their surprise, the webbed wonder simply snorted and replied, "Wow, it took you this long to figure it out? And you call yourself a detective."

[You just broke the forth wall] (Shut up, White)

Batman scowled and retorted in his signatory dark voice, "So you knew this whole time you were in a different dimension, and you never bothered to bring it up?"

Spidey shrugged it off while leaning with his foot on the bed behind him, "I didn't know how any of you would react. Most of the time when you tell the ‘good guys’ you're from an alternate universe, you end up getting dissected. Or at least that's what happens in the comics." Peter muttered that last part under his breath. His tone became a little darker as he continued, "Besides, how does unmasking me have anything to do with confirming that I am actually from a different dimension? You could have just asked you know."

"You assume that we trust you. I was planning to run a facial recognition scan on you. If nothing came up, then you were from another world. The alternative was that our tech needs an upgrade, although the former is more likely."

Batman didn't trust anyone, except for a few such as Alfred. He especially didn't like it when he was in the dark about anything. A smart-mouthed vigilante's identity for example. It was his job to have information on everyone and everything that could even have the slightest chance of being a threat (similar to a certain eye patched spy we know and love). All Bruce knew on this "Spider-man" was that he was under 18, possible spider-related abilities, and had issues with some powered people from his dimension. Oh yeah, and that last part about being from an alternate world was what frustrated him the most.

"I still want you to take off your mask. If you really are from another dimension, then it won't matter if we know who you are."

Batman noticed Spider-man hesitate.

I don't know, Peter thought. Although I am almost positive that this is an alternate universe, can I really trust these people with the secret that I have worked so hard to keep? Well, it's not like I have anyone left to protect anyways.

With that thought, the troubled teen nodded his head and reached his gloved hands behind his neck. Peter slowly peeled the bloodstained mask over his head until it came off entirely. The assembly of heroes studied his face. The kid had messy coffee hair and brown eyes that held a defiant cockiness, but also hid a sad and weary look that no person so young should have had till he was way older. His face was littered in scratches and bruises, but other than that, vigilante looked to be no older than 17.

The man (or should I say teen) behind the mask sighed and began his story, "My name is Peter Parker. I am 17 years old, and Spider-man has been my life since I was 15. I gained my powers when I was on a field trip to a science industry called Oscorp. There I was bitten by a genetically enhanced spider created by my father, Richard Parker. Earlier on in my life, my mother and father were scientists working for Oscorp. That is, until they realized what the company's true intentions were, concerning my father's work. To protect me and everyone else from what he had created, my father destroyed as much of his research as possible and took his remaining work along with my mother on a plain to who knows where. But it was sabotaged by Oscorp, causing the plane to crash, killing them both."

Peter closed his eyes as the memories flooded back to him. Men in black coming to their house; Aunt May sobbing in the doorway; Uncle Ben hugging him, comforting him that everything would be alright.

Peter opened his eyes, shoving his sadness deep down inside him like he had done all those years. He continued, "My Uncle Ben and Aunt May raised me after that. One day, I was on my way home when I ran into man who was currently making his getaway from a robbery. I let him go, figured it was the cops' job to take care of criminals, not me. That is, until I heard the gunshot that killed my uncle."

The usually quick witted hero sat back onto the medical bed. Superman felt sympathy for him, this kid had gone through so much in his short life. But instead of having the mental break down that he deserved, Peter kept going.

"I could have stopped him, right then and there. With my powers, I could have taken him out in one swing. But I was too self-centered to care about anyone but myself. Revenge seemed like the only option. So I hunted my uncle's murderer down to an abandoned warehouse. I had him up against a wall, and I was going to take away from him what he had taken from me. To be honest, I wanted to kill him, I really did. But then I remembered what my Uncle Ben told me before he died, "With great power must also come great responsibility". I chose not to go down that dark path, and instead, use my powers to protect those who can't protect themselves. Spider-man was the end result."

After the wall-crawler finished, the Justice League processed his words. Batman could tell that his story was sincere, but he sensed that Spider-man was hiding something underneath his little sob story. And when the Dark Knight has a hunch, he'll travel to hell and back to figure it out.

"I've got a question," the Flash piped up, snapping everyone out of their trance, "If you're only 17, then why do you call yourself Spider-man?"

Spidey also snapped out of his uncharacteristically sad mood and put on a grin, "It wasn't exactly my idea. The press labeled me as the Amazing Spider-man, and it kind of stuck. If they hadn't I would've called myself something cooler like the Scarlet Spider."

"Nah, that's still pretty lame." Flash opinionated.

"Well your life story is interesting and all, but that still doesn't explain how you got here." Batman interrupted once again.

Peter turned back to the man in black with an annoyed look written all over his face. Does this guy make a living out of sticking his pointy bat nose into everyone's business?  
The web-slinger was about to respond, but a voice that radiated power came from nowhere and replied to Batman's statement instead, "I believe I may be able to assist you on that subject."

Peter squinted as there was a flash of golden light, what looked like a glowing "T" with a hoop at the top, appeared in front of the group of heroes. Out of the glowing symbol floated a man with a suit somewhat like Superman's, except it was blue and gold with a large yellow stone where the "S" would have been. The strange man also wore a bucket-like helmet covering his head. The light faded as the man descended to the floor.

"Sooo… is it just me, or did anyone else see Doctor Strange poof out of nowhere? 'Cause last I checked I was still sane." The Spider looked from the caped man to the team around him.

"No Spider-man, you are not insane. Although the man you speak of is my other-worldly counterpart. My name is Doctor Fate."

Peter walked up to the man in yellow so that they were face to face and squinted suspiciously. "So you know who I am?"

Doctor Fate nodded. "You are well known in the realm of magics, ever since that battle involving Dormammu. Not many that are so poorly skilled in the magic arts have been able to save an entire dimension from collapsing."

"Well thanks, I—wait, now I don't know whether to feel proud or offended.” He shrugged. “Eh, I'll just go with both. Didn't you say you had an explanation for the whole "teleported to another dimension thing?"

-Batman POV-

During this conversation, Batman had been thinking- or was it brooding? Anyways, Doctor Fate was another of the many people he didn't trust. The most prominent reason was that wizard's essence was actually trapped the helmet, and whoever wore the helmet became Doctor Fate. Although the wielder acquired unimaginable power, that power came at a price.

"Didn't you say you had an explanation for the whole "teleported to another dimension thing"?" Spider-man's words regained the Bat's attention.

"Yes. Well, apparently you were caught in one of the few inter-dimensional anomalies that often happen after some sort of larger anomaly. Did your world by any chance experience a rip in time space recently?"

Peter nodded, "Yeah, a few months ago there was an alien invasion via giant hole in the sky. I thought the portal was destroyed. Just another mistake made by the Avengers that fudges up my life, and just when I thought it couldn't get any worse."

______________________________________________________________________

(You pulled a Doctor Fate!?)

-Yup! Pretty awesome right?-

[No not awesome. Extremely not awesome]

-What are you talking about! This is all a part of my master plan, trust me-

[That's like telling Deadpool to stop blowing things up]

(You've got to admit, Fate's helmet looks like a frick'n bucket!)

[But you're not even following your own story line!] *Throws papers in the air*

(Are you even paying attention to me?)

-Listen White, you of all people should support crazy randomness-

(I'm gonna go blow up the White House)

[Of course I support crazy randomness, I also know a crappy story when I see one!]

-Oh, so my story's crappy now? Well kiss my-

BOOM!

[What was that?]

-Didn't Yellow say something about the White House?-

....

[Uh oh]

-Oh crabapples!-


	4. Careful What You Wish For

Disclaimer: Marvel and DC do not belong to me, if they did I would be in glee! *Sing-song voice*

-Yes sir—I know sir—I'm working on that sir—I'm sorry Mr. President—yes, I'm sure that was your favorite bathroom—uh huh—yeah, ok bye.

*Slams down phone*

-WHAT THE SNIZZLEFITTZ WERE YOU THINKING?!-

(I got bored. Besides, it seemed all you do is talk to White instead of me)

-Are you jealous?-

(NO! Well maybe a little)

[You're just a whiney, snot-nosed kid who needs attention 24/7]

(Exactly! Maybe if you paid a little more attention to me then I wouldn't get bored and blow stuff up!)

-It's just that White and I have so much in common…

(But I'm way cooler!)

[Nice try Yellow, you're not telling the story]

(Why not? I'm an excellent writer! I even used the word "excellent")

-Using fancy words doesn't make you a writer-

(Says the guy who uses the word "signatory"! What does that even mean?)

[It means you need to pay more attention in English class]

(But learning is boring!)

-You're hopeless-

(Who me?) [Who me?]

No I'm talking to my dead cat—YES YOU!

(We have a cat?)

[A dead one apparently]

(So that joke about killing kittens was true?! MURDERER!)

-Oh, so Deadpool slicing someone's head off is completely normal-

(Killing kittens is entirely different)

-Give me one good reason why-

(….)

(Whoops! Look at that, we're all out of time for today! Now on to our regularly scheduled program!)

[Nice save]

____________________________________________________________________  
Chapter 4: Careful What You Wish For

Peter drifted off as the Good Doctor continued to explain in great detail the wonders of science. Why me? Out of every single vigilante in New York, the Avengers picked me to harp on. They could they have gone and given the more violent dudes like Daredevil or Punisher a hard time. But no, they just had to knock around your friendly neighborhood Spider-man!

The young hero began venting under his breath. That is, until he noticed Doctor Fate had stopped talking, and everyone was staring at him. "What, do I have something on my face, or am I just that ugly."

The Flash snicker at Spidey's comment while Green Arrow shook his head in mock disappointment.

"Were you even paying attention to Doctor Fate? Or do you need to get your feelings out again. If so, then I think everyone would like to hear it." Batman suggested, with a look that could only be described as smug.

Damn, this guy was really getting on his nerves. "As a matter of fact I was thinking about starting a talk show."

Flash looked from one superhero to the other. Good thing their eyes don't shoot lasers, because I'm pretty sure that's what would be happening right about now.

Superman coughed, snapping the rivals out of their glaring contest. "I think we should focus on the more immediate matters."

The two, knowing this man indeed could shoot lasers from his eyes, decided to drop their little argument.

"Ok, I've got a question for the Doc here," Spider-man said, turning back to the bucket-head, "Do you think, since you've got all those magical powers and stuff, that you could possibly send me back to my dimension? Because I'm really late for work, and my boss will kill me. Literally, he will skin me alive and put my head on a stake to warn his other employees never to cross him." Ok, maybe not skin him alive, but he still didn't need to hear it from Jameson after the week he'd been having.

Bruce raised an eyebrow under his mask, his voice dripping with sarcasm, "You have a job?"

The wall-crawler stuck out his tongue, then shut his mouth as he realized how childish that must have looked.

"I am sorry Spider-man, I'm afraid that is not possible. It requires an enormous amount of magical power that even I cannot attain without assistance."

Spidey saddened at the sorcerer's words.

"Although, there is another way that you may be able to return to your home."

Peter scowled at Doctor Fate in mock annoyance, "Well, way to lead a Spider on Doc! Just give me the news already!" The arachnid-themed vigilantly didn't know why he was so impatient to get home. These guys aren't that bad actually, he mused. Well, mister "I don't do happy" is a pain in the rear web-shooter, but the others seem like good people. I wouldn't mind sticking around for a bit. Wow, I even quip in my thoughts, I am so lame.

{You really are.}

Peter froze. Where did that other voice come from?

The Emerald Archer noticed Spidey's expression, "You okay kid?"

"Yeah, I was just thinking to myself. You said something about an alternative to the magic portal?"

I must be going crazy. Dang, I really don't want to end up like Deadpool. Mental note: Stop talking to yourself before self talks back.

Doctor Fate on the other hand, continued to answer Spider-man's earlier question with one of his own. "Do you remember the reward you denied when you saved that dimension from Dormmamu?"

"How could I forget? They offered me a universal wish! That's not something you can just find at a dollar store."

Flash stopped him right there, "Hold on a second, tell me if I get this right. So someone gives you a wish, but not just any wish, one you can do anything you want with. And you tell them you don't need it?!"

Peter just shrugged it off, but the others wouldn't drop the subject.

"You could have been a millionaire."

"You could have had way cooler superpowers."

"You could have—"

"Saved Uncle Ben? Yeah, I knew exactly what kind of power I turned down." Spider-man's mood darkened. "But I don't see the point in bring that up. It's gone, I told them I didn't want to screw up reality any more than necessary."

Doctor Fate responded, "That is not particularly true."

"What is it now? Stop beating around the bush and spill already!"

"When you rejected their gift it merely disappeared, so if you changed your mind someday, you could summon it again."

"Well they never bothered to tell me that! What is it with them and their secrets?"

"For the love of exploding arrows, who the hell are you talking about?!" Exclaimed Robin Hood, who looked like he was about to lose it.

"Oh, just this advanced alien civilization whose name I can't pronounce." The web-slinger replied.

"Yeah, 'cause that makes total sense."

Peter ignored the annoyed archer and turned his attention back to Doctor Fate, "So how do I "summon" my early birthday present? Abracadabra? Shazam? I want to make my wish now?"

With that last extremely lame try, a bright yellow light much like Fate's exploded in front of the surprised young hero. So surprised in fact, that Peter stumbled backwards and landed on his spider butt. The light dimmed to reveal a floating golden orb, with an unusual light swirling inside.

Embarrassed, Peter scrambled upright and brushed himself off.

I thought you'd be used to things exploding in your face by now.

There it was again! What was with that weird voice? The teen would have thought more of it, if he wasn't currently focusing on the familiar object at his feet.

________________________________________

Marvel Universe: Avengers Tower

They felt betrayed, but that is to be expected after SHIELD lied to them about Spider-man. No, not Spider-man. Peter Parker. The 17-year-old "threat" they were sent to bring in. Clint Barton, aka Hawkeye, quit SHIELD soon after he joined the Avengers. At this very moment, he figured it was the best decision he ever made. In any other case he would have just chucked it up to the list of SHIELD screw-ups, but tricking them into hunting down and attacking a kid no less. This time they had gone too far.

All the Avengers felt the same way. Banner sat moping on the leather couch in the main room; Thor angrily paced across the floor, swinging his hammer in his hand; Tony was taking his frustration out on some new tech at the bar; and Cap was probably knocking the life out of some poor punching bag in the rec room. Natasha had disappeared right after the Spider-man incident. Figures, she never quit SHIELD and was probably in on the whole set up. Betrayed yet again.

Clint was about to continue firing arrows at a picture of his one-eyed former boss, but was suddenly knocked off his perch by burst of swirling green light.

________________________________________

DC Universe: Justice League Watchtower

A few minutes earlier…

"So… how should I go about this. Will it do that cliché thing where I accidentally wish for something, but I get it anyways? Do I need to wear a head turban and pointy shoes? Can I wish for more wishes? I really hope that's the case, so I can stop asking these questions to no one in particular."

To be honest, the only reason he was talking so much was because he was extremely nervous. Well, that and because it ticked off Batman.

{At least that part is working. The look on his face is priceless!}

(You again! Who are you, and what are you doing in my head?)

{I'm you, obviously.}

(I was right. I am going crazy!)

{No, you're not crazy. I'm just your roommate.}

(Then you're like Deadpool's voices?)

{Think less insanity, more logic.}

(So you're my conscience?)

{Of sorts, yeah.}

(I would interrogate you more, but the Little Leaguers are staring.)

{You should knock their heads together to make sure their eyes are working.}

His "roommate's" last comment set Peter off a little, but the Justice League really was staring again. The vigilante coughed to break the awkwardness. "Sorry, it's just so shiny."  
Batman huffed at the kid's lack of seriousness. Is this all a game to him? Batman thought, That much power at his fingertips, and all does is joke about it. Now that I think about it, all he seems to do is joke. Batman, being the kick-ass detective that he is, knew when someone was hiding something.

And damn, was Peter Parker hiding something.

__________________________________________________________________

(It's over?! NOOOO!!!)

[You must be upset, you used three exclamation marks]

(Damn your love of cliffhangers, Blackjacky!)

-I know, I really have to stop doing that-

(You even put Other in this one!)

[I miss that guy]

-Other was part of my master plan, White. I told you to trust me-

[Which I still don't]

(I hate you!)

-I know you mean love!-

[I'm pretty sure he means hate]

(You bet I do!)

-If it makes you guys feel any better, I'll try to get the next one done as soon as possible-

(I still hate you. Oh, and why did you give Spidey's thoughts MY brackets? Why couldn't you give him White's?)

-Because italics are a beach and you're the next best thing-

(I'm DEEPLY in hate with you right now)

[Question, what was with the Avengers?]

-One word… CLIFFHANGER!-

(I'M GONNA KILL HIM!)


	5. Call Me Other

Disclaimer: I don't own DC or Marvel so-

(Oh, just forget the disclaimer and get straight to the story already!)

-You can't rush art-

[I'm with Yellow on this one, the readers want a story]

-I'm pretty sure everyone skips our conversations anyways-

[Now, that's just wrong]

(HEY READER! YEAH, I'M TALKING TO YOU! READ US! WE’RE IMPORTANT AND HILARIOUS!)

-Ignore them. They're just comic relief-

[Too late. They'll still be reviewing]

(Well, Blackjacky gets weird when he reads comments)

-That is because I'm a cyber vampire. I feed off the comments of others, and when I gain enough power, I WILL CONTROL THE WORLD OF FANFICTION! MWAHAHAHAHA!-

(You are so lame)

[I second the motion]

(The motion is carried, proceed with execution)

-Look guys, we can work this out! Is this about forgetting Taco Tuesday?-

[You don't just forget Taco Tuesday, Taco Tuesday forgets you]

-That makes absolutely no sense-

(Wait! I know what he's doing! Blackjacky's bringing up random subjects so this conversation never gets to the story!)

[I am so proud]

-Ok guys, I really need to write this. I have some leftover tacos in the fridge if—

(MINE!) [MINE!]

*locks door*

-That should keep them busy. Well, at least until they don't find tacos-

*Background* (What the hell?!) [I'm gonna kill him!]

-Which apparently doesn't take as long as I thought-

______________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 5: Call Me Other

"Alright, I need to think this wish through."

Peter really didn't want to screw up reality, which was the reason he rejected the wish in the first place. But he knew that wasn't the only thing that was bothering him.

(I'm pretty sure the only reason I'm going back is because I need to protect New York.)

{There's a New York here isn't there? Besides, the other one has an entire team of superheroes dead center.}

(But the Avengers don't look out for the little people. If I stay, who knows what'll happen.)

{Daredevil will take care of it.}

(He only protects Hell's Kitchen.)

{Punisher?}

(Out of the question!)

{Deadpool?}

(Tell me you're joking.)

{Just leave it to the other supers for once! You're not the only one out there!}

(Question: What should I call you?)

{I don't know, you figure it out!}

(Phil?)

{No.}

(Jarvis?)

{No.}

(Kirby?)

{Heck, no! Just call me Other.}

(That's a weird name.)

{Says the guy who wanted to call himself "the Human Spider".}

(Touché.)

Peter's attention reverted back the glowing yellow orb. He couldn't just wish to be teleported back to his dimension. It might misfire because of the enormous amount of energy Doctor Fate said it took. Peter also wanted to have a way back in case that happened. Then an idea struck him.

"Hey Doc, will this wish work if I give a detailed description of what I want?"

The sorcerer though for a moment. "I believe that is possible, what do you have in mind?"

The vigilante reached down to his utility belt that was still hidden in the lower half of his suit. The top half had been cut off earlier when he was being patched up. Spidey pulled out a pen and piece of paper, the ones he used to write his "friendly neighborhood Spider-man" notes.

{That's right Batman. You're not the only one with a utility belt!}

(These sudden interruptions are starting to get annoying, Other.)

Peter wrote down the desired wish onto the note, and showed it to Fate. He nodded and said, "That could work. Just focus on your wish, I'm sure the orb will know what you desire."

The wall-crawler focused on the orb again.

{That's a complex wish. Do you think it'll work?}

(Honestly, I have no idea.)

{Just perfect.}

(Shut it already, will ya?)

Peter looked down at the piece of paper and creased his brow in concentration. Almost immediately, the sphere burst and the golden light inside seeped into Spider-man. A few seconds passed, with still no sign of anything happening.

"Maybe it's passed its expiration date?" Green Arrow suggested to break the silence.

Batman scowled at Peter, "You screwed up. No surprise."

The smart-mouthed hero merely smirked and replied, "That would be the case… if I had wished to go home."

The assembly looked at the receiver of the wish in surprise. "So you did not wish to return to your universe?" J'onn questioned.

"Not exactly my green friend."

"Now look who's beating around the bush," Wonder Woman teased.

"Ok, I had to be careful when making this wish. If I asked to be teleported to my dimension, and it messed up, I would have no way back. So I decided to wish for the ability to create portals to and from this world and my own."

He let his words sink in for a moment. But it didn't take long for Batman to come up with something to say.

"Do you have any idea how dangerous that could be? Ripping holes between worlds, which could destroy both our dimensions! What were you thinking?"

{He has no idea what we're capable of! How dare he judge us.}

(Calm down roomy, I feel the same way. But he does have a point, I don't even know if I can control that much power.)

{Of course we can control it. Wait, did you just agree with Batman?}

(Write a memo, it'll last longer. Now shut up so I can make a witty comeback.)

And that he lived up to. "What I was thinking, was if I meet some… old friends, I might need to get out of there. But on second thought, who would want to come home to that face."

Although Bruce really wanted to stick this guy with an exploding batarang, he could tell Spidey was afraid of something; something from his own dimension. But what?

{I think he's on to us.}

(Who, Belfry Bat? Why?)

{Cause he just got that "I know you're up to something and I'm gonna bust you" look.}

(He has one of those?)

{See for yourself.}

Peter glanced at the accused. Bat's was indeed using said look.

(Okay, that's creepy.)

{No, it's bad for business. You're gonna have to tell them eventually.}

(I know, just play it cool for now.)

{Hey, it's not like I'm the one suspiciously messing with his web-shooters—oh wait.}

Peter looked down at his hands. He was doing it again!

"Batman has a valid point, but thing I'm most worried about is this power's effect on you," Superman said in a worried voice.

The bucket-headed magician calmed the super's suspicions. "Spider-man involved a fail-safe in his wish. If it would ever to get out of control, his new power would be completely shut down. Eliminating all chances of an inter-dimensional catastrophe."

Superman nodded in approval. Batman on the other hand, well, he was a different story.

"That still doesn't change the fact that there is a big risk if you use this power. You don't even know if it works yet."

Peter face became guarded. "There is always a risk, I knew that since the day I became Spider-man. There is always someone who will get hurt because of me, and I can't save them. But my city is all I have left, and I'm not going to lose that too."

Batman couldn't take the secrecy any more. Ironic, considering his life choices.

"Why do you keep saying stuff like that? You had better come up with a good explanation in five seconds or I'm shooting you out the airlock."

{You're dead.}

(If I'm dead then so are you.)

{You can't talk yourself out of this one, Spidey.}

(You're not helping, Other! Any ideas?)

{You could rip out his tongue so he can never question us again.}

(Eww, gross… and dark.)

{Well you'd better come up with something, your audience awaits!}

"I hate you."

"What?"

Peter looked up at Batman, just realizing he said that last part out loud.

{Nice comeback.}

(Shut up.)

"Um, I wasn't talking to you. I—"

{Idiot! Don't tell them about us!}

(There is no ‘us’. There’s just ‘you’ being disturbing!)

"So who were you talking to?" Oliver questioned.

"Um… myself?"

{Damn you, Parker! What did I just say?}

(What? It's not like they have a… oh.)

{Yes, that's right. They DO have a telepath.}

(You should have warned me!)

{That's what your spider-sense if for, genius!}

(Maybe if you shut up he won't hear you.)

{Maybe if you say something stupid they'll forget about it.}

"So are you going to answer my question? Because I am completely prepared to dangle you from a building if necessary." Batman stated, clearly having none of it.

(Alright, truth it is.)

{We're dead.}

Peter looked around to his recently acquired allies and began to explain, "I wasn't completely honest with you. You see, in my dimension there is this Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division; otherwise known as SHIELD. It's kind of their job to keep tabs on every powered and non-powered threat on or off earth, and my parents worked for them. You see, the plane they died in wasn't sabotaged by Oscorp… it was sabotaged by SHIELD. My father knew that SHIELD had a history of turning things that were meant to help people, into weapons, so they ran away. But SHIELD thought my parents knew too much, so they hunted them down and sent an assassin to infiltrate the plane to bring them in. I guess it didn't turn out as they planned."

Peter was angry on the inside. So much pain over so little. A few stupid inventions, and it cost them their lives. The 17-year-old continued,

"And it doesn't end there. A few weeks before I ended up here, SHIELD decided to go through their list of threats to eliminate. The director, Nick Fury, had the secret identities of every superhero in New York. All except one, Spider-man. That was the case because I frequently hacked into SHIELD to erase all the data they had that might lead to my identity. And you can imagine this pissed Fury off a lot. So he decided to call in the big guns, the Avengers, to bring me in. Being the team genius, Iron Man hacked into my spider tech and traced it to my home. Fury sent SHIELD agents to swarm my house, I wasn't home at the moment because I was doing everything that a spider could. Unfortunately, my Aunt May was home."

Peter squeezed his eyes shut to keep the tears from showing. "It was all too much for her, and when they told her that I was Spider-man… her heart couldn't take it."  
Peter slumped to the ground with his head in his hands, but carried on. "They're all gone. My parents, Uncle Ben, Captain Stacy, my best friend, my girlfriend Gwen, and now Aunt May. I couldn't save any of them."

The Justice League could feel his sorrow coming off him in waves. They also felt a strong sense of compassion for this young man who had gone through so much in his short life.  
Even Batman swallowed his pride and said, "I had no idea you had lost everyone. I apologize."

Spider-man stiffened, then stood to his feet with fire in his eyes. "Well the past is the past, complaining about it won't bring them back. If my losses make me who I am, then I wouldn't want to change a single moment of my life. Not even with a magic wish."

The gathering of superheroes were overwhelmed with pride, and even respect.

{How touching. I think I'm gonna puke.}

(Wow. I am THIS close to asking the Green Man to zap you out of my head.)

{Whatever. So are you going to tell them the rest or not?}

"Oh yeah, and there's more."

All the superheroes listened closely to Spider-man's next words.

"Since SHIELD knew where I lived, I camped out in an abandoned warehouse. I needed to stay out of sight, since the Avengers were searching everywhere for me. Which meant no Spider-man, as much as I hated not to."

"A few weeks later, I heard reports that the Lizard had escaped from prison. And having this annoying hero complex, I couldn't stand by while he killed innocent people. I was in the middle of kicking his butt, when low and behold, the Avengers showed up. But instead of helping like the good superheroes are supposed to do, they decided I was more of a threat then a giant lizard!"

Peter rubbed the bandaged gashes on his chest. "And man, was he a threat. Next thing I know, I'm falling off the building and crashing your knitting club."

After a few more minutes of intense questions, Parker's attention was brought back to the important matter.

{So, are you gonna test out your new powers already, or what?}

_____________________________________________________________________________________

*Muffled noises*

(Well that's what you get for messing with our tacos!)

[There weren't any]

(My point!)

*Rips off gag* -I needed to concentrate on this chapter-

[I guess we can be a little annoying at times]

*Cough* A little?

(At least we're not as annoying as Other. Damn! He just won't shut up!)

-I'm still not seeing what makes you two any different-

[What's the point of having Spider-man with a voice in his head, anyways?]

-Trust me. It's a big part of the plot-

*whimper* (So no tacos?)

-We already established that-

[Well you updated the story quick, so you're forgiven]

-Because tomorrow is Chimichanga Friday-

[Bingo]

(CHIMICHANGAS!)


	6. We're Not in Kansas Anymore

Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel or DC Universe, unfortunately.

[So… are the Avengers FINALLY gonna show up?]

-I hope so, it's taken longer than expected to get to this point-

[I told you to stick with the script]

-But the script is boring! I just got some new ideas that will blow your mind!-

[I highly doubt that]

(Did someone mention explosives?!)

-What, have you been living in a cave this whole time?-

(A batcave to be precise!)

[WHAT?! How come he gets to see it first?!]

(Because I'm awesome, that's why!)

-You got past Alfred?-

*gulp* (Heh, heh. Not exactly)

*flashing lights*

=RED ALERT—Batmobile incoming=

-YOU ARE SO DEAD!-

______________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 6: We're Not in Kansas Anymore

{So, are you gonna test out your powers already or what?}

(My power. Of course, how could I forget?)

"So, are we done playing twenty questions, or can I try out my new thingamajig?"

A few seconds later…

The Justice League (and Dr. Bucket-Head) circled around in the main room, it had much more space than the cramped medical bay they were all stuffed in earlier. It was the perfect place to test Spidey's new abilities. Said person stood in the center of the room, with an oversized sweatshirt that he borrowed from Flash to cover his bandages. His mask had returned to his face, in case if anyone from his world saw him. Although, he figured that SHIELD had his identity all over the news by now.

Peter rubbed his hands together and spoke. "So Doc, you're the expert on magic mumbo jumbo. How do I do this?"

"I assume that you must focus on the place in your world that you wish to be. Your home or school for instance."

(That won't work, SHIELD probably has spies everywhere. I need to think of a place that they'd never think to look.)

{Or you could just not go back at all. You don't owe New York anything. All they've ever done is shoot at you and curse you. You're just a menace to them.}

(Well aren't you a ray of sunshine?)

{Just stating the obvious. Someone has to.}

(Are you sure you're my conscience? You're not very positive.)

{I told you I'm a conscience "of sorts". I never said I was the positive kind.}

(Well that makes me feel so much better.)

{I'm not here to make you feel good about yourself. I'm here to help you wake up. Your life isn’t a game anymore, it only reminds you that you're alive and they're not. To achieve true power, you need to be willing to move past your moral code. Then nothing will be able to hurt you ever again.}

Peter insides flipped over. What was this—this thing in his head? How could something claiming to be himself be so… evil?

The Other could sense his counterpart's panic.

{Psych! You are so gullible, Parker! The look on your face!}

The wall-crawler's fists clenched in annoyance.

"That wasn't funny, Other! I thought you were actually evil there for a second! Don't screw with my head like that."

{Out loud again!}

"Whoops, I really need to learn to keep my mouth shut."

"So you finally figured it out," Batman grunted. "Who were you taking to?"

{If you say "myself" again I will sing One Direction in your head for the rest of your life.}

"To be honest, so much goes through my head every day that sometimes stuff just comes out when I'm nervous."

{No one's gonna buy that.}

"I'll buy it for now,"

{I stand corrected.}

"But if this doesn't work, we'll need to have J'onn search your mind for anything… unusual."

{Can we PLEASE knock Batman out already?}

(No.)

{If we don't, then he'll find me!}

(Tough.)

{You're not still mad about that little prank are you?}

(I don't know, you figure it out.)

{Now you're just being cruel.}

Spider-man shrugged and replied to Batman's statement, "Sure, I've already told you everything. It's not like there's anything to hide. Although, I still don't like people poking around in my head."

Superman held up his hand, "It's alright Peter, I trust you. There's no need to make yourself feel uncomfortable. Besides, we're hoping that this power works right?"  
Spider-man smiled behind his mask, then closed his eyes to focus on his power. After a few seconds, he felt energy flowing through him.

(Here we go, just focus on where you want to go and…)

{Don't think about Avengers Tower.}

(Other!)

And with that, there was a flash of light. Out of the light appeared a swirling green vortex, a little bit larger than Spider-man. The Justice League stepped back from the portal Peter had just created.

"It- it's amazing!" Exclaimed Diana in awe at the spectacle.

"Well that is my name, don't wear it out," Spidey quipped, attempting to hide his panic.

(Oh no, what if I created a portal in Avengers Tower? Other, you idiot!)

{You're welcome.}

"So, how do we know you won't explode when you go through?" Asked Green Arrow.

Peter spun a web ball into his one hand with the other. Then he wound back his arm, pitcher style, and chucked it into the glowing target. Almost immediately, they all heard a loud yelp emanate from inside.

"What the heck was that?" Asked the familiar voice of a certain former SHIELD agent.

"I don't know. It looks like a portal." Answered another.

"Hey, Tony! Get over here and check it out!"

"No thanks, me and giant holes in the sky don't mix," Tony replied.

"But it's not giant or in the sky!"

"Fear not my friends! I shall be the first to as you say "check out" this witchcraft!"

After hearing this conversation from his side, there was no doubt about it. Peter recognized that kind of talk anywhere. And as he predicted, the golden-haired head of the god of thunder Thor, poked through the portal just moments later. Spotting Spider-man, Thor's face lit up in joy as he informed his teammates, "Tis a day for celebration! The Man of Spiders has come to greet us!"

"WHAT?!" Three voices exclaimed in unison.

And all at once, the owners those three voices rushed through the swirling vortex. It was Bruce Banner (the Hulk), Tony Stark (Iron Man), and Clint Barton (Hawkeye). At first they were excited to see Spider-man, but their expressions changed as they finally noticed the others behind him.

"You forgot to mention the cosplayers," Hawkeye grumbled.

Thor rubbed his head in embarrassment, "But our friend Spider seem more important at the moment."

Tony ignored the two and turned to Peter with a grin, "Good to see ya Spidey! Where have you been? We've been looking all over for you!"

Peter clenched his fists and replied with venom in his voice, "I bet you have."

Tony's happy face turned to one of guilt. "I'm really sorry about that, we all are. SHIELD tricked us into hunting you down."

"You would be the one to say that wouldn't you?" The web-slinger answered coldly.

"But it's the truth! We would never have attacked you if SHIELD hadn't told us you murdered Captain Stacy," Hawkeye protested.

Spider-man's heart skipped a beat.

(What?)

{You should kill that one-eyed monster.}

(Say what, now?)

{You heard me. Just kill him.}

(Ok, for a second there I thought you said to—WAIT, YOU THINK I SHOULD KILL HIM?!)

{Yup.}

(You can't be serious?)

{Deadly.}

(Oh, ha ha, very funny. You got me, now cut it out.)

{I'm not joking this time.}

(You're not joking? For reals?)

{Nick Fury is the reason your life is gone. Now you should return the favor.}

(Alright, at first you came off a little grim and gritty, but now I know you’re just plain evil.)

Peter felt an eerie calm fall over his mind, like the other conscienceless within was thinking deeply. Something thinking inside his thoughts... that wasn't even a little creepy.

{Geez, give it a rest, goody-two-webs. I’m just messing with you.}

Spidey couldn't believe what he was hearing. In fact, he DIDN'T believe it.

(You just told me to kill Director Fury. How can that be defined as “messing with me”?)

{I have a dark sense of humor. Probably because I’m the part of you that DIED.}

(So then you're my darker thoughts or something?)

{Or something.}

(That's not fair!)

{Life's not fair kid, deal with it. Oh, and you should probably pay attention to your buddies, 'cause I think they've been arguing over you this whole time.}

(What?!)

_____________________________________________________________

-Yes sir—I know sir—I'm working on that sir—I'm sorry Batman—yes, I'm sure that was your favorite butler—uh huh—yeah, okay bye.

*Slams door*

-WHAT THE HECK WERE YOU THINKING?!-

(I got bored… again)

-SO YOU GO TICK OFF BATMAN?!-

(Technically, I ticked off Alfred, which in turn ticked off Batman)

-YOU COULD TICK OF BATGIRL FOR ALL I CARE! IT STILL DOESN'T CHANGE THE FACT THAT YOU GOT TWO RESTRICTING ORDERS FROM S.H.E.I.L.D. IN ONE WEEK!-

[I'm sure he's sorry, Blackjackson. Aren't you, Yellow?]

(Nope! I enjoyed every second of it!)

-WHY YOU LITTLE—

[CAN YOU STOP USING CAPSLOCK ALREADY?! IT'S GIVING ME A HEADACHE!]

-Whoa-

(White yelled at you? He never yells at you!)

-Yikes-

[Sorry]

-Chill dude, peace and whatever-

(So how come he always yells at me! It's not fair!)

[And I quote: Life's not fair kid, deal with it.]


	7. With Friends Like These...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AVENGERS! Oh, and the Justice League fights for the right to keep Spider-man. A deal is struck.

Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel or DC comics… there, I said it.

[What took you so long? It's been forever since your last chapter!]

*Snore*

(YO, BLACKJACKY! WAKE UP!)

-Huh? What? Oh yeah, sorry about that-

(What do you mean SORRY! Don't you remember what it feels like to wait forever for new chapters?)

Yes! That is exactly why I'm screwing my schoolwork and writing this stupid thing!

[Oh, but I thought you were watching anime all this time]

Shut up, White. I've been having computer problems.

(Sure you have)

Alrighty then… on to the story!

(Finally!) [Finally!]

________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 7: With Friends Like These…

Meanwhile, during Spidey and Other's conversation…

Batman studied their newly arrived guest from Spider-man's dimension. There were four of them: the big blonde with the hammer; a smaller man in purple with a bow at his side; a nervous looking guy with glasses and messy hair; and the grinning one who greeted Peter like they were the best of friends. That last guy had a faint glow emanating from his chest, so Batman proceeded confronting him with caution.

"Are you the Avengers Spider-man told us about?" Batman questioned.

Spidey's buddy wannabe replied with a cocky grin. "Depends, do I owe you money?"

Wonderful, Batman though. Another smart-alec to deal with.

"I asked you a question. Are you the Avengers?" Batman prodded, not planning to let up.

"Who wants to know?"

"Hey, we asked you first!" complained the Flash.

The purple version of the Arrow countered, "Well, you're the ones who put a freaking portal in our living room. Not to mention socking me in the head!"

"Actually, that was Spider-man's doing," Doctor Fate commented as he watched from a distance.

This led to everyone looking at Spider-man, who didn't seem to be paying attention to their conversation whatsoever. Batman couldn't tell what he was thinking because of that damn mask over his face. But Martian Man-Hunter knew exactly what Peter was thinking, and he didn't like it.

"Wait a second, I thought there were supposed to be six of you," Green Arrow said, changing the subject.

"That's none of your business. Oh, and if you wanted to copy my suit you should have change the color scheme," Hawkeye defended.

"You're one to talk. Who made yours, a five-year-old girl?" Oliver shot back.

Both archers stood face to face, and looked like they were about to start some epic shoot off. That is, until Wonder Woman bonked their heads together.

"Will you two stop acting macho already? This isn't about you, remember." Wonder Woman's attention was quickly directed away from the two archers as Thor's bellowing laugh echoed through the room.

"As committed as ever, Your Highness," the god of thunder greeted the goddess.

Princess Diana smiled warmly and locked arms with Thor in something that looked suspiciously like a bro-hug. "Indeed, my friend," she returned. "I didn't expect to see you so soon!"

"Neither did I! It seems the Fates had their plans set out for us!"

Batman quickly came to the conclusion that the two had met across dimensions at some point, maybe even conversing regularly. But backtracking to Wonder Woman's prior statement, this isn't about them or even their worlds. It was about Spider-man. Even so, everyone was too preoccupied with their own conversations.

In fact, everyone had completely forgot about Spidey. Although, Peter himself hadn't noticed because of his little one-on-one with Other.

"Right, Spider-man. So are you coming back or what?" Tony posed the question.

Peter just stood there in deep thought, ignoring the fact that his former idol just spoke to him.

"What do you mean "go back"? You really think he's gonna go with you after everything you people have done to him?" Replied the now angered Flash.

"Yes! What right do you have to take him away? The whole reason he decided to go back to your dimension was because he takes way too much responsibility for everyone onto himself!" Exclaimed Diana, also coming to Peter's defense.

And so began the heated argument between the Avengers and the Justice League. After a few minutes of fighting over who had the right to keep Spidey, the subject of this chaos finally snapped.

Peter took a deep breath and said, "Attention all superheroes: SHUT UP!"

The two teams were taken aback at the arachnid's sudden outburst, but Spidey wasn't done yet.

"What is wrong with you people? I don't belong to anyone you know, so stop treating me like I'm some sort of object to fight over! This is my decision, so back off!"

Everyone just stood there with guilty looks on their faces. Now that they thought about it, it was kind of embarrassing to think about how childish they must have seemed from Peter's point of view.

{You tell 'em Spidey!}

(I was talking to you too, Other.)

{But I'm not a superhero.}

"Spider-man is right," a new voice that resonated authority spoke up.

They all turned to the portal to find the owner of the voice coming through. Low and behold, it was Captain America. He was all decked out in his red white and blue uniform, along with his signature matching shield at his side.

"Peter should be able to make his own decisions, so let's give him a chance to speak for himself."

The wall-crawler might have been angry off at him, but he was slightly grateful to the Captain as well.

{So what are you gonna do? Please don't tell me you're going back with those douches!}

(Why not?)

{Well let's see. They hunted us like an animal, screwed up our chance at a normal life, killed Aunt May. Need I go on?}

(Technically, all this happened to me, not you.)

{Technically, all this is a death-induced nightmare. Deal with it.}

(New York needs me—)

{Still pulling that one are we?}

(But what will happen if I'm not there to protect it?)

{Tell the Avengers to do it!}

(That won't—Other you're a genius!)

{Of course I am, but why are you only mentioning it now?}

Peter turned to the Avengers with a new idea forming in his head.

"Alright, I'll make you guys a deal. I will stay in this dimension for now, but while I'm absent, all of you will need to take care of all the crime that I normally deal with."  
The Avengers were about to protest, but Spidey stopped them. "I'm not finished. Exactly one year from now, I will re-open the portal. If the crime rate is equal or lower than it was while I was around, then I'll come home."

While the Avengers pondered Spider-man's offer, Batman began to think about it himself. I see what he's doing. By giving them a reason to help the little people, Peter is testing them to see if they can handle New York without him. They won't admit it, but New York depends on Spider-man more than they do the Avengers. If they can't complete his wish, then he will have no choice but to go back and deal with it himself. But if they do meet his expectations, he'll leave the responsibility to the Avengers to handle. Reverse psychology. This kid is cleverer than I thought.

During his thought process, Batman had unknowingly begun to smile. Unnoticeable to the rest, but still there.

Earth's Mightiest Heroes had come to a decision among themselves.

"Alright, we agree with your terms." Captain America said, turning to Spider-man, "Although I really wish you would reconsider. We've been wanting to have a little chat with Fury anyways."

Stark put on a sly grin. "And by chat, he means shoot a repulsor beam up his arse."

{Tempting, but I was thinking something a little more fatal.}

(Dude, if that doesn't kill him, then I don't know what will.)

{Poison. Bullet to the brain. Snapping his neck…}

(Ever heard of overkill?)

{Ever heard of sarcasm?}

(Yeah, it’s all I ever hear from you.)

{Good one.}

The Avengers said their goodbyes to Spidey, along with the strange allies he had made. Cap was still unsure about leaving Peter there with them, but he figured it was no longer his decision to make. All they could do now was wait, and maybe someday, they would get their Friendly Neighborhood Spider-man back.

_______________________________________________________________________________________

[Ah, what a happy ending]

-The story's not over yet!-

(Really? Cause that sounded like a pretty convincing ending to me)

[My thoughts exactly]

-You just wait, I'll come up with something. As a matter of fact, I have a certain character that I want to input-

(Deadpool?)

-No-

[It is so Deadpool]

-Is not!-

[Is too!]

-Is not!-

{Will you three shut up already? I'm trying to sleep here.}

-Other?- (Other?) [Other?]

{Who else would it be?}

(Let's cut him to pieces for messing with Spidey's head)

[Let's]

{Jealous?}

-Settle down guys, no need to get over excited. Now, as for you Other… GET OUT!-

{What are you so afraid of Blackjacky? I don't bite.}

-Yeah, like I'll believe—wait—where's Yellow and White?-

{Taking a nap}

-Other, I swear if anything happened to them I'll—

{You'll what? Delete me?}

-What a swellegant idea!-

{What the—}

-Data Erased-


	8. Who Needs Enemies

Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel or DC… deal with it.

-Hello guys, today's daily rant will be done without Yellow or White. Unfortunately, they now rest with the fishes-

(Hey! We're not dead you know!)

[So stop talking like we are]

-May they rest in peace-

[I think he's ignoring us]

(I have an idea… TURN UP THE FREAKING VOLUME!)

[Let's leave the yelling for Logan, shall we?]

-Oh, your back!-

(We never left idiot, White had the Skype volume muted)

And why is that?-

[Because he was watching a Daredevil marathon at Deadpool’s place and he didn't want you to know]

-What! You were doing Marvel stuff without me?! I would have watched it with you!-

(That's why we didn't want you to know!)

[You see Blackjacky, you have a nasty habit to—how should I say this… geek out when it comes this kind of thing]

-Would you care to explain?-

[Well it's kind of like-]

(What he means is you start rambling on about all this comic-nerd stuff! NO ONE CARES! SO STOP INTERRUPTING THE EPISODE EVERY FIVE SECONDS TO TELL A FUN-FACT!)

-Is it really that bad?-

[YES!] (YES!)

-Alright, I get it. My kind has no use in this world anymore. I'll be leaving now-

*Slams door*

(Look what you did! You hurt his feelings!)

[Me? You're the one who used caps]

(What will we do now? Who'll write the story?)

[Just leave it to me!]

(We're all gonna die)

[Hey! I've done this before! How hard can it be?]

_________________________________________________________________

Chapter 8: Who Needs Enemies

Peter watched as the swirling green vortex shrunk into a tiny dot, then disappeared. He felt exhausted. Apparently this new power took a lot out of him. It might be dangerous to over use it, so he decided not to until that fateful day, exactly one year from now.

(Do you think they'll buy it?)

{Hopefully, but at least you can get away for a while.}

(Get away from what, exactly? Responsibility?)

{That was the plan right?}

(Just drop it. First I've got to have a little chat with the League of Justice.)

{It definitely sounds cooler when you say it that way. Is that why Thor does it?}

(Thor wouldn't know cool if he was frozen in it for sixty years.)

{Touché.}

Spidey turned his attention to his new allies.

"Alright, first things first. If I'm going to be working with you, then I have to know your names. I mean, you do know each other's identities right? If not, then this is gonna be really awkward."

"Of course we know each other’s identities, we're not that insecure." Batman began pointing to each superhero, stating their names as he went along. "Flash is Barry Allen, Green Arrow is Oliver Queen, Martian Man-Hunter is J'onn J'onzz, Superman is Clark Kent, and you've already met Diana Prince."

They all waited expectantly for Batman to continue, but Spider-man took the opportunity to have a little fun.

"And you are? Please don't tell me you're that insecure as to keep your identity from me?" Peter teased.

The Dark Knight scowled and replied, "I don't trust anyone, especially not you, with my identity right off the bat."

Peter huffed and retorted, "Well you were pretty quick to give out your teammates' names."

"They would have told you anyways."

The wall-crawler grinned and said, "Give me five minutes with access to your computers, and I bet I can figure out who you are."

Batman thought it over for a moment, then replied, "How much?"

"What?"

"How much do you want to bet?"

"A hundred bucks," Peter answered.

"Your pretty cocky for someone without any money," Batman pointed out.

"Why do you think I made the bet? I'm broke in an alternate universe. But if you're so worried that I'll lose, then what's your condition?"

Bruce once again pondered Spidey's question. "If you lose, then you'll have to do whatever I tell you to do for the year you're in my world."

Other didn't like the thought of doing whatever Batman said, especially since it would limit his options on how much he could influence, so he spoke up.

{Now look what you did! We're gonna have to obey Batty Man for a whole year!}

(Ye of little faith. Trust me, I got this.)

"You've got a deal, Bats."

{We're doomed.}

And keeping to his word, exactly four minutes and fifty-six seconds later, Spidey jumped up from his chair at the computer screen with a whoop of victory. All the members gathered around to hear Peter's conclusion. He cleared his throat and began,

"I have figured out the Batman's secret identity."

He found me out that quickly? Batman thought. Impossible, there is no way. I admit, he is an intelligent kid, but people better than him have been searching for years without discovering my identity.

Peter continued, "First, I will explain the steps that led up to my answer. Since the internet has practically everything on superheroes, it was pretty easy to see that Gotham is Batman's home turf. Then came the hero analysis. It is obvious that Batman does not have superpowers, so there are two alternatives-"

"Who said I didn't have superpowers?"

Spider-man may lose the bet, but that didn't mean Batman would go easy on him.

"I know you don't have powers because of your armor and utilities. Why would a powered person need both protection, and added defense? I myself own a utility belt, but I don't need armor because it would only slow me down. On the other hand, you may have a psychological or unseen power that requires protection for your body. But you are obviously physically capable to handle yourself in those situations, so that is out of the question. The most logical explanation is that you don't have powers, but are highly skilled and require tools and armor to keep from being seriously injured when facing villains with powers that exceed your own abilities."

The majority of the Justice League was impressed. The majority minus Batman... because he won't admit to it.

'He was almost like a mini-Bats for a sec there!' Flash thought as Spidey continued.

"So, as I was saying, before I was rudely interrupted, there are two alternatives: one, you're filthy rich; two, you're a trained assassin. You don't seem like the assassin type (as far as I know), so I went with rich. The second step was to figure out which billionaire you were, so I stuck to the least corrupted companies to try my luck. After I narrowed it down with a few details like height and physical features, I finally figured it out."

Peter paused for dramatic effect. "I have come the conclusion… that you are Bruce Wayne."

The assembly stared at the 17-year-old in shocked silence.

I can't believe it! How could he figure me out in under five minutes?! Batman thought, both stunned and suspicious.

Their reaction told Spidey everything, "So, I'm right then? Wow, you all look pretty freaked out. I'm surprised the cops haven't figured it out yet. I mean seriously, it's so obvious and I'm not even from this dimension! Or maybe you just have your alien friend erase the world's memories every time someone figures it out."

The Justice League still didn't respond.

"Oh yeah, this means I won the bet right? So cough it up, Bats."

Bruce was angry. Like, super bat-glare angry. But he tried to calm himself down as he responded, "How could you possibly discover my identity in only five minutes? I would believe it if you took a week or two, but this is practically impossible."

{Uh oh, you made him mad.}

(So it's my fault for being a genius?)

{I don't think he expected you to figure it out.}

(You think? He looks like he wants to murder me!)

{Try apologizing.}

"Listen Bats, if this is about the money then you can just forget about it." He continued in his head, 'Even though I don't think it'll make much of a dent.'

"Do you really think I care about something as trivial as that? What I want to know, is how it was so easy for you to find my identity?"

Peter sighed and rolled him eyes in annoyance. Of course, everyone saw it since he wasn’t wearing his mask anymore. "I just gave you a step-by-step in great detail on how I figured it out, and you ask how I did it?"

Batman was less annoyed about the bet, and more annoyed about the fact that a kid could analyze and come to the conclusion that he was Bruce Wayne. Yes, his identity had been found out by others before, but Spider-man was from another dimension! He hadn't even heard about Batman up until a few hours ago! Either he cheated somehow, or Peter Parker was a genius.

Flash, unable to control himself, burst out in laughter. "You should see the look on your face! I guess you're not the only one with killer detective skills!"

Batman shot the Scarlet Speedster a murderous look.

"I never said I was the only one with detective skills, I just didn't expect it from someone like him," Bruce growled through clenched teeth.

Peter took mock offense to this and replied, "What do you mean ‘someone like me’? I'm just not good enough, is that it?"

Batman countered, "You may be smart, but that doesn't mean you've got the skills to play with the big guys."

"Oh yeah? Then why don't we test that theory?"

The others caught on to what was being implied.

"Wait, you two aren't seriously thinking about duking it out?" Arrow voiced everyone's thoughts.

"Why not? We were planning on testing his abilities anyways. And who better than Batman to analyze them?" J'onn suggested.

"Maybe. Do you think it would be safe for Peter to fight so soon after using his power?" Superman asked, turning to Doctor Fate.

But the question went unheard. The sorcerer was gone. This didn't surprise the Man of Steel, considering he probably had more important things to deal with. Clark instead reverted his attention to the two rival superheroes who were once again shooting lasers from their eyes.

"Now hold on a second," Wonder Woman commanded, separating the two. "You can't fight in your condition. Or have you all forgotten that he just died?!"

Peter's anger cleared as he felt the searing pain of his wounds re-opening.

"Ow, ow, ow!" Spidey whined as blood became visible through the sweatshirt.

"That's it, you're not fighting anyone until you've been completely healed," Diana ordered as she dragged the half limp vigilante to the medical bay.

"As for you," the goddess threw over her shoulder to Batman. "If I find out that you two fought without my permission, then you'll both end up in a body cast! Got it?"

Not wanting to deal with an angered Wonder Woman, Batman nodded. This seemed to satisfy her, so she continued to drag the now unconscious teen to the infirmary.

"Does anyone else find Wonder Woman scary at times?" Green Arrow asked in a nervously. This resulted in nods from the five remaining superheroes.

"Yes, and she also has super hearing," Batman pointed out, causing his teammates to slowly inch away from the super powered goddess's direction. Hopefully, she hadn’t picked up on the previous question. Otherwise, body casts all around.

____________________________________________________________________________

[Wow, that took a lot out of me. I guess it's pretty hard to write a chapter after all]

-I told you so!-

(Blackjacky! You're back! We thought you ditched us!)

-Nope, I was just on a taco run, is all-

(Wait, you ate tacos while we stayed here and slaved over your story?!)

[Technically, I did all the work. You just sat there criticizing me]

(It's called inspiration!)

[Insulting isn't inspiration]

(Constructive criticism then!)

-Well, if you're too busy to eat these tacos I brought back then...

(Gimme!) [Gimme!]

-Hey White, you did a pretty good job on this chapter-

*Chewing* [With no help from Yellow]

(Hey! How come he gets tacos and not me?)

-Well let's see… he didn't sabotage the story, or blow up one of the White House's many bathrooms, or break into the Batcave…

(Ok, ok, I get it. Bad boys don't get tacos)

-Bingo-

(But we're friends right? And friends give each other tacos whether they deserve it or not!)

-That's not how it works… but okay, you can have mine-

(Ha! Push over!) *Shoves taco in mouth*

-WHY YOU LITTLE-


	9. Spidey vs. Bats - Round 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the title implies, Spidey versus Bats. Short, but still there.
> 
>  
> 
> Also, Yellow and White get a little out of hand.

Disclaimer: Own Marvel and DC, I do not.

(So, you gonna do Spidey vs. Bats this time?)

-I don't know, depends on how long it takes to write it-

[I thought you said you were screwing school... but it just looks like your procrastinating with both]

*Snicker* (Procrastination)

[That's not a naughty word]

(It sure sounds like one)

-Both of you stop. This stuff is supposed to be rated G-

[Reeeeeally? That's not what the rating you put up says.............. it says 'T' by the way]

-I can read labels, White-

(Screw labels! I identify as a sexy avocado!)

-YELLOW!-

(Fine, kill all the comedy we got)

-You mean offensive comedy?-

[Please, what other kind of comedy is there?]

(Um, the kind that makes everyone feel like a special little snowflake, OBVIOUSLY!)

-I'm cutting you off now before someone gets triggered-

(OH! I LOVE TRIGGERING! ME FIRST!)

[So Batman and his lesbian doppelganger walk into a bar...]

-SHUT THE--Oh, why bother. You guyses are Deadpool, after all-

___________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 9: Spidey vs. Bats - Round 1

Wonder Woman acted as warden for the time it took Spider-man's wounds to heal. If she caught him sneaking out of the infirmary to have a fist fight with Batman, he ended up strapped to the bed. This greatly discouraged both of them, until the worst they could do was shoot death glares at each other. The rivals figured that if they teamed up, they might have a chance of taking her out. But that would mean working together.

And believe me, the two hated that idea way more than being on probation. (Hey, that word reminds me of procrastination, which reminds me of-) [Not now, White]

Since the Justice League found out that Spidey was somewhat hyperactive when bored, they gave him access to outside information to keep him busy. This gave Peter the chance to read up about this new world he found himself in. A week had passed, and Peter had studied all the information the JL had on their superheroes and villains, plus social media.  
Also, during this time, Peter had the chance to fix his suit. But since it had been destroyed in the fight with the Avengers, he had to make a new one from scratch. He stuck with the classic design, but changed the blue parts to black. He had gotten many comments on the colors of his suit from the people of New York. Apparently, red and blue don't mix.  
The team was surprised to find his injuries to be almost completely healed, on account of Spidey's enhanced healing factor. After pleading with Diana to let him go, he got the okay. You can imagine what he did first.

"Hey, Batman! We can have a cat fight--uh, I mean bat fight now. So let's do this already!" Spider-man announced as he lowered himself upside-down from a strand of webbing.

Batman was currently tapping away at the JL computers, ignoring the web-slinger’s obvious challenge to fight.

"I don't have time for you, go bother Green Arrow instead," Batman replied, still not acknowledging Spidey's challenge.

"What?! We've been trying to battle each other the entire time I was injured! Don't tell me you're feet got cold from perching on gargoyles."

Bruce didn't respond to Peter's jabs, attempting to keep his serious face in check. But Spider-man is known to have the special ability to tick off anyone, even Batman.

"Okay, okay, I get it." Peter pretended to back off. "The only reason you wanted to fight then was because I wasn't at full strength. I guess you thought you could only take me on without all my bats in the belfry. Fair enough."

And with that last poke, the Dark Knight had enough. He reached up with his gloved hand, grabbed the front of Spidey's suit, and hurled him over the side of the balcony. Peter reacted quickly, he whipped out his right hand and shot a stream of webbing at a support beam above. He swung upward, landing in a crouched position high above Batman's head.

The man in black took his grappling hook from his utility belt, and used it to reel himself up to Spidey's perch. His sixth sense went off as Batman's fist barely missed his head. The arachnid leaned backwards, then used his adhesive powers to walk underneath the beam. He then shot another strand of webbing, this time to the backs of Batman's feet, and yanked hard. Bats lost his balance, causing him to fall backwards off the beam. Peter took this chance to add more webbing to his prior one, resulting in Batman hanging upside-down by his feet.

There was a whoosh of red and yellow as the Flash appeared with a bowl of popcorn in hand. He had heard the commotion, and decided to check out who was winning. Although, it seem pretty obvious to him.

"Hey Bats! Need a little help getting down from there?"

Said person was currently wrapped in a cocoon up to his neck. You can imagine how funny it must have looked from below. Spider-man was taking his time to rub in his victory.  
"Oh well, I guess you weren't much of a challenge in the end. And after I waited all this time to go against the Amazing Batman."

To Peter's unease, his victim began to smirk.

"What's so-"

Before he could finish his spider-sense went off, as he picked up a sizzling noise. Then, the familiar gloved fist of Batman shot out of the cocoon, and hit him square in the face. Spider-man flew backwards to the floor below with a loud thud. His assailant continued to follow with a punch that would have connected with his face yet again if Peter hadn't rolled out of the way. His opponent had somehow escaped from his sticky prison while Spidey was gloating.

{Now look where your pride got you! A fist to the face!}

(How did he get out of my webbing? It's as strong as titanium steel!)

{Made an upgrade did we?}

(Well duh! When life gives you lemons, make lemonade!)

{I thought it was, "When in Rome, do as the Roman’s do and force heroes to fight lions".}

(Quiet, I'm trying to avoid becoming bug paste right now!)

{Arachnid paste.}

(Toothpaste.)

Bruce noticed that Spider-man was distracted for some unknown reason, so he took the opportunity to send a round-house kick the stomach. Peter went flying to the wall behind him. Batman was surprised how light-weight the vigilante was, considering how powerful the hero's punches were. The Bat continued to attack the Spider with almost every type of fighting style he knew, but his opponent seemed to evade the attacks even before he threw them!

After a few minutes of intense battling, the rest of the Justice League drifted into the main room to watch the show. The two seemed evenly matched; Batman with his skills and training; Spider-man with his agility and spider-sense. The team figured if something didn't happen soon, the rivals would be at it all day!

But in the end, Spidey's speed, spider-sense, and unpredictability won over.

Peter shot webbing into his opponents eyes, then sent a left hook towards Batman's jaw. Although the punch was blocked, Spider-man continued to leap over the blind Bat and swung his foot out and took him off his feet. The wall-crawler then pinned his assailant to the floor with his enhanced strength. Batman had ripped off the webbing in his eyes to find himself pinned down.

{{Kill him.}}

Bruce looked up at Spider-man to see that his demeanor had changed. He couldn't see his face, but there was definitely something different about him. Spidey's had left Batman's right wrist, and clutched the man in black's throat. He could feel it now, a dark aura seemed to come off the normally friendly character. It almost felt… evil.

{{Kill him now.}}

Batman knew were this situation was going, so he used his free hand and quickly pulled out a batarang and held it against Peter's throat. They both faced each other in silence for a few seconds, knowing that if one moved, the other would die. After a few more moments, Spider-man shook his head in confusion, then quickly jumped off Batman. After realizing how close he had come to ending the man, Peter apologized while rubbing the back of his neck nervously, "Whoops, sorry about that! I guess I got a little carried away!"

Bruce couldn't believe it! This Spider-man was completely different than the one he was almost killed by merely seconds ago! What was going on?

"Um, are you okay Spidey? You got a little weird there for a sec," Arrow asked, genuinely worried.

"Oh yeah, I'm completely fine! There is absolutely nothing to worry about! Moral code, great power great responsibility, all that..." Peter assured the team, but it sounded more like he was trying to convince himself. The line. He new where the line was... right?

No.

Peter knew better. The fact was, he was going to kill Batman. He didn't know why, but it was like he couldn't control himself. As if some hidden instinct deep down had risen up and taken over. It made him sick to think about it, the feeling of watching through your own eyes as the rest of your body moved without you. In fact, all he wanted to do was curl up and hide in a corner somewhere. But Peter couldn't do that. The Justice League was counting on him to be the Friendly Neighborhood Spider-man… so that's what he was going to be.

At least until he could figure out what the hell was going on with his head.

"So, I won?" Peter questioned more than boasted.

"Technically, it was a tie," the Martian stated in Batman's defense.

"What?! Oh come on! I was obviously winning!" Spider-man covered for his earlier actions by exclaiming, "And I would have too, if he hadn't pulled that trick with the batarang!"

Wonder Woman raised an eyebrow. “You mean the batarang that made you back off?”

"Hey, can't blame a spider for listening to his reflexes."

Batman had zoned out and was brooding over the earlier events. In that last moment of the battle, Spider-man's fighting style had changed to a more violent one. It was as if a creature was going in for the kill. Although, he does have spider powers. Maybe it's normal for him to fight like that when he's in a tight spot. Of course, I've never seen how he fights normally, so I'll have to keep an eye on him for now.

Little did Batman, Spider-man, or the rest of the Justice League know what was really going on in Peter's head. Only Other.

And unlike Spidey, he wasn't the friendliest neighbor.

_________________________________________________________________________________

(Selena Gomez better get over here and kill me with kindness right now, because I don't think I can live through another one of your short fight scenes)

[I agree with Yellow, except, there are better ways to kill time with a celebrity]

-I'm lazy. We know this-

(What 'we'? You mean the royal wee?)

[You spelled 'we' wrong]

(No. No I did not. This is as far as I can get with the dirty dirty since Blackjacky is an angel)

-Pshaw, who said I was an angel?-

[Um, Yellow. Just now actually. And are you implying that you're not?]

-Uhhhhhh-

[Possibilities are forming in my Deadpool brain, you'd better say 'yes' or 'no' before one of them accidentally comes out of my mouth]

(#2)

-What?-

(I'm counting them now)

[Good idea. Let's see how many I can get away with]

-I have no clue as usual, so I'll just say that I am NOT an angel-

[Did it hurt?]

-Nope-

(#3)

-Somebody better tell me what the heck is going on-

(Let's just hope he doesn't proofread this)

[It's not like that'd matter. Blackjacky's bad at everything. Hell, he's probably even bad at procrastinating.]

(Ooooo! Me likey #4!)

-Me killy #White and #Yellow-

(How dare ye refer to us as measly numbers! We be COLORED!)

[#5]

-Oh, I see. Are you trying to trigger people?-

[Only with that last one. The other one's were special]

(Yup! Happy Birthday, Blackjacky!)

[#6]

-When I find out what you're making fun of, and I will, I can guarantee that you'll be unalived for it-

[The only thing you can guarantee is the equal marriage, divorce, and a fifteen million dollar settlement]

(#7)

-Oh my gosh-

(He even says 'oh my gosh')

-Fine. HOLY SHNIZZLEFITTZ-

[Better]

(Still not dirty enough, though)

[We'll work on it]


	10. Spidey vs. Bats - Round 2

Disclaimer: I, Blackjackson, do not own Marvel or DC comics… so read at your own risk.

(Why do you keep using disclaimers?)

-Uhhhhhhh-

[Once, it's normal. Twice, it's weird. Thrice, someone gets a bullet through the brain for not giving Blackjacky the rights to those comics yet]

(I say we call up Stan and make an agreement)

[That part comes later. We need to find a hostage first]

(Oh, oh! I say Spider-man!)

[A real hostage]

(What are you saying? Spider-man isn't REAL?)

-Guys... remember how the fourth wall doesn't apply to you?-

(Oh yeah)

[Then yes, we can kidnap Spider-man]

-That's not what I meant!-

___________________________________________________________________

Chapter 10: Spidey vs. Bats - Round 2

Peter sat crouched on a stool in the tech lab. He was busy analyzing the webbing that had been destroyed by Batman during their fight earlier. It had been broken down by some sort of acid, Spidey decided to ask Batman about it next time he saw him. That happened sooner than he thought, as said person approached Peter at his station.

"What's up Bats? I was just checking out my webbing. What kind of acid did you use to break it down? I mean, it had to be some pretty strong stuff to get through my webs that easily."

"I've dealt with villains that have almost impenetrable armor, so this fluid I created can break down the chemical structure of almost any kind of metal. Which includes your webbing," Bruce explained. "Although, it wasn't easy to reach my utility belt when wrapped up in whatever that substance is."

Batman looked down at the table to see the devices that Spider-man wore on his wrists.

"Did you make these?" Batman asked, picking up one of them.

"Yeah, I call them Web-Shooters. I can't make organic webbing, and you can't be a Spider-man without webs," Peter pointed out.

"How do they work?"

"Well, they're made of an nylon compound consisting of-"

Batman stopped Peter before he went all science-nerdy. "Just the basics."

The vigilante sighed and muttered, "Fine, I won't bore you with all the fun stuff. In short, it's an artificial webbing that reacts when exposed to air."

He held up a small square cylinder and continued, "The web fluid is stored in one of these carriages, which you put into the shooter."

Peter placed the cartridge as instructed, then strapped it to his wrist.

"Also, there is a lever in the palm of my hand that controls the release of webbing. But it requires a specific amount of pressure to activate. This allows me to make fists without setting it off."

The young genius raised his wrist, then pressed two middle fingers to the palm of his hand. Batman watched as the webbing was released and shot to the ceiling. Peter went a step further, and twisted himself upside-down into his signature spider pose.

"Tada! Instant rope swing! Pretty cool right?"

It was indeed cool, but Batman would never admit that to Spidey or anyone else for that matter. Besides, Batman's toys were way cooler, even if none of them could shoot webs.

"That's not why I'm here actually. I want to reassess your skills, or to put it in terms you'll understand, a rematch."

"A rematch, huh? I thought you gave up after that tail-kicking last time," Peter teased.

The man in black simply sighed. "Last time was me taking my frustration out on you. I wasn't actually taking it seriously. Think of it as a preliminary round."

"Call it what you want, I still beat you."

Although, Peter knew that wasn't true. In their previous fight, both of them were just messing around. Only at that last moment, when that killer instinct took over, did they get serious.

"I was holding back because it wasn't exactly the best area to fight. If anything there had been damaged, then we would find ourselves floating a few thousand miles above Earth," the Dark Knight explained.

Oh yeah, Spider-man remembered. I almost forgot that we're in outer space!

Peter waited for a snappy response from his roommate, but to his disappointment, none came.

Batman continued to speak. "So this time, I want a real fight to see what you're made of. Not just a petty argument between rivals."

Spider-man thought the proposal over. Although he did want another crack at Bats, he was also afraid of that thing taking over again. Peter hadn't heard from Other ever since the battle, but he couldn't tell if that voice before was in fact Other, or something completely different. The hero also didn't want to look like a wimp in front of Batman, so there was no other choice.

"You're on! Do you have a rec room or something we can fight in without blowing up the place?"

Batman smirked at Spidey's question and answered, "Or something."

A few moments later…

Spidey's jaw dropped as they entered a room the size of the football field.

"How the heck did you fit this thing in the Watchtower? It's huge!" Peter exclaimed in awe at the sheer size of the place.

"You can't judge how big the Watchtower is just by looking at blueprints of it," Batman said as he walked over to a keypad in the wall.

"Obviously!" Peter jogged over to the nearest wall, and continued the walk until he reached the ceiling.

This time, the rest of the Justice League showed up before the fight began. Martian Man-Hunter had relayed the message to everyone's minds about the second round. Flash once again ran in first, this time with a bag of nachos.

"Do you ever stop eating?"

The speedster swiveled his head around in search of the voice, then looked up to find Spider-man casually standing on the ceiling.

"You're one to talk, Mister Bottomless Pit! While you were "recuperating", you ate all of my snacks!" Flash complained, shoving more nachos in his mouth.

"Don't look at me! Blame my high metabolism!" Peter called down from his view of the room.

During their conversation, the rest of the team had arrived.

"Are you two going to chat all day, or can the show start already?" Asked the impatient archer.

"This isn't for entertainment," Batman informed from his post at the keyboard. "It is solely to test and analyze Spider-man's abilities."

The wall-crawler flipped gracefully from the ceiling, and landed in a crouch in front of the assembly.

"Yeah, it's not like anyone's trying to show off or anything, right Bats?" Peter grinned, casually throwing his arm over his rival's shoulder like they were buddies.

"Right…" Batman replied sarcastically, slowly pushing the annoying arachnid boy away.

"Are you done with your comedy routine yet?" Superman asked in amusement.

"I thought you'd never ask."

Bruce pushed a button on the keypad, causing the sound of movement in the walls. Peter look around in surprise as platforms, cylinder beams, and other structures stared popping up.

"Since both of us function better with objects around us, I thought it best to change the terrain a little," the detective explained.

"I know what I want for Christmas!" Peter said as he took in his surroundings, "Although, I'd have to ask Ant-man to be able to fit it in a box."

"Who is Ant-man?" Questioned the green shape-shifter, having never heard of the hero before.

Peter mentally face-palms. Get it together, Spidey! Of course no one knows who Ant-man is! You're in another dimension! Maybe I should leave insulting myself to Other… if he ever comes back that is.

"Never mind, forget I said anything," Peter sighed.

"Let's begin," The bat-themed super announced, heading to the center of the room.

"Finally!"

The two opponents faced each other, ready to start at any moment.

"Let's make this a fair fight, so no holding back," Batman ordered.

"If that's how you want to do this, then okay-"

Immediately after the words left Spider-man's mouth, his spider-sense blared. Batman's fists flew towards him at alarming speeds, Spidey barely had time to dodge them, let alone counter attack. It was just as Batman suspected, Spider-man could somehow sense his movements, but this ability was useless unless he could evade them in time.  
An idea began forming in Batman's head. He pulled back from his forward attacks, while throwing a small object from his utility belt. Spidey successfully dodged the projectile, but as it hit the floor, smoke exploded and enveloped the vigilante. Spider-man focused on his other senses, unable to rely on his eyes. After a few seconds of silence, his early warning system kicked in, but it sensed objects coming from every direction. Reacting quickly, Spidey leaped up out of the blind zone to avoid the batarangs… that was his mistake. Just as he cleared the smoke screen, Batman brought his boot down onto the back of Spider-man's head. The stunned hero plummeted strait down, and crashed into the floor below.

Groaning from the impact, Peter rolled to the left to avoid another kick to the head. His spider-sense plus the headache didn't help the situation. Peter realized by now that he had grossly underestimated his opponent. Taking the fight more seriously, Spider-man dodged another attack, but shot webs into Batman's eyes as he went along. Taking advantage of his bought time, Peter began attaching separate web lines to the structures above them. When Batman was finally free of the blindfold, Spider-man was nowhere to be seen.

"I'm up here, Sherlock."

Bruce head snapped in the direction of the voice, to find Spidey suspended upside-down in the center of a giant spider web.

"Now it's my turn."

Batman tensed as Spider-man used the web to launch himself in his direction. The wall-crawler's attacks became faster and faster, until all Bruce could catch was a red and black blur. The punches started getting harder to block as Spidey began using the web to his advantage. Every time Batman went on the offensive, Spider-man would retreat to it and attack from a different angle.

I've never seen this fighting style before. It's completely random. Almost as if he's relying on his instincts to defend, while his mind works on how to take me down. Unusual, yet surprisingly effective.

This cycle continued for a while, but they both knew they couldn't keep it up forever.

I need to take out his web if I am to have any chance of ending this.

With that in mind, Batman took a step back and hurled an exploding batarang at the web above. Spider-man instinctively jumped in the projectile's way, and spin-kicked it into the adjacent wall. The explosion ruptured the integrity of a nearby structure, causing it to collapse.

The Flash whistled from the observation deck, "They're really going at it aren't they?"

Wonder Woman nodded, "What would you expect? It is Batman after all; always taking things seriously."

Green Arrow looked down at the timer.

"It's already been over an hour, I thought Bruce would have wrapped this up by now."

"Do not underestimate the kid, he is a lot stronger than he looks. Trust me," Superman replied, remembering from experience.

The intense battle raged on below, as both heroes began to reach their limit. Although both had fought evenly matched, that didn't excuse the fact that they had sustained a considerable amount of damage from each other. Spider-man had a cracked lens plus multiple cuts caused by batarangs and all the other playthings Bats had. Batman's armor was broken in several places, and believe it or not, was beginning to run out of things to throw at Spidey.

If I remember correctly, I should have two ice capsules left. It might just be enough to work, here goes nothing!

Batman used the same method as earlier, aiming his remaining batarangs to come at Spider-man from all sides.

"Again? Are you running out of tricks already?" Spidey panted as he jump up out of the way.

But what he hadn't seen was the two ice capsules fly past him. So Peter was caught completely off guard when he attempted to cling to his web… and found it frozen over! Spider-man's hands and feet slipped from the cold surface, and the vigilante fell. While still in midair, Spidey failed to stop Batman's fist from hitting his face. With that final blow, Spider-man was sent skidding across the hard floor.

It's finally over.

Batman turned away from Spidey to check out the damage to the room. That's when he let his guard down, if only for a split second… but that was all it took.

"Boo."

Realizing his mistake, Batman twisted around to find a webbed fist meet his face.

Just seconds earlier…

"Aww… the show's over!" Barry sighed as he watch Bats punch Spidey across the floor.

He was kind of disappointed, Flash was starting to like this Parker kid. So seeing him get whooped so badly was saddening. The speedster was about to toss his empty nacho bag, but a red and black bur caught his eye.

"Wait… is that Spidey?"

He looked from the teen's earlier position on the floor, to behind Batman.

Wow, he's fast! The Flash thought.

His jaw dropped even lower as he watched the following events in slow-motion. Both heroes had simultaneously hit each other square in the face! Flash leaned so close to the protective glass till he could see his breath. It looked like Batman used some special technique when hitting Spider-man, while the other simply used sheer super strength. He then pumped his fist into the air as a sign of victory while shouting,

"Booyah! In your face Robin Hood! You owe me twenty bucks!"

Although his celebration was short lived, as he looked back to see both Spider-man and Batman unconscious. The Justice League looked at each other in horror, and then hurried down to the training room to assist their fallen teammates.

______________________________________________________________________________

[Ha Ha! Told you he'd make it a tie!]

(What?! How did you know?!)

[Cause I know Blackjacky better than you do. Deal with it.]

-It's also another cliffhanger-

(No one cares. Seriously. No. One. Cares.)

-Whoa. Someone's aggro tonight-

(I'm tired. When I'm tired, I'm cranky. When I'm cranky, heads go flying and Batmen become orphans.)

-Ooooookay-

[Question. Why did you have Spider-man win round one and not Batman? Who was orphaned by a gun, not a katana, Yellow.)

-The other one was me being a bias Spider-man fan-

[Ah. I knew you would sneak the bias in there somewhere.]

-Well... I am having Spider-man always poking fun at Bats-

(Whatever. But besides that, there will always be those who say “so-and-so” should have won. But honestly… who really cares?)

*gasps* [Yellow! How could you dis the superhero fandom like that?]

(Didn't I tell you? I'm. F-ing. Tired.

-Yup. Ending this now before one of us gets unalived-

[Good plan]


	11. The Spider-Scape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Somewhere... over the rainbow... in Spidey's head....

[Blackjackson, I hereby give you permission to skip our meaningless comedy routine and get strait to the story]

-What! Why?-

(That's what I was thinking! Why skip our few moments of airtime?)

-Well, he called me by my full name… so it's gotta be important.-

[You forgot to write a chapter again!]

-Whoops-

(Wait… how long has it been again?)

[Never mind that! Just write the story now before you get writer's block again!]

-But I didn't get writer's block… I just didn't feel like writing anything.-

(Talk about zero responsibility)

-Hey! I can do chapters when I feel like it, so don't give me that whole "Great power, great responsibility" shtick.-

(And you call yourself a Spider-man fan) *sigh*

-Oh, go lick a frozen flagpole!-

[Write. Story. Now.]

(Uh oh, he's pissed)

-Aye sir! I'll get right on it!-

______________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 11: The Spider-Scape

It was dark again. Why was it always so dark? Peter looked around in the empty space that he had first visited on the brink of death. Although, this time he seemed to be standing on a solid surface, but he couldn't see any floor. Another difference was that he wasn't being choked to death and suffocating, which was a huge relief.

"Hey Pete, what's up?"

Peter spun around at the voice, and found himself standing face to face with… Spider-man? No, they weren't exactly the same, this one was wearing his old, red and blue suit.

"And don't say ‘the sky’, cause I don't think this place has one," the Spidey-clone continued, referring to the black abyss around them.

"Um… do I know you?" Peter asked, thoroughly confused.

"Seriously? It’s me! Your sarcastic yet awesome roommate? Ring any bells?"

It took the vigilantly a moment, but he eventually caught on. "Wait… so you're Other?"

Other slumped over and lowered his head like someone had drop-kicked his cat, then complained, "You really didn't recognize me? And after all we've been through together. I am wounded."

Peter sighed at his over-exaggerative accomplice and replied, "Well, you had me at sarcastic. Don't be such a wuss."

The web-slinger motioned to his surroundings and asked, "Where are we anyways?"

Other instantly perked up and replied in an overly cheery tone, "Oh, you're unconscious!"

Peter repeated it as if to make sure he heard right, "I'm unconscious? But that must mean…" He paused for a moment to let it sink in. "Dangarangs! That means my sneak attack on Batman didn't work!"

Other watched as his twin paced in front of him. He said casually, "Yeah, apparently Bats isn't as dumb as he looks. You probably should have thought that strategy through more."  
Spidey #1 stopped pacing and faced Spidey #2. "You're one to talk! Where were you when I was risking my life?!"

Other cocked his head sideways and answered, "One, your life was no way in danger. Two, you actually have a sense that warns you of danger. Three, I'm not a crutch… so stop depending on me when you can already walk fine."

Other had a point. He had been relying on his subconscious partner a little. But Peter decided to change the subject. "I know I'm unconscious and all, but why is it so dark? I mean, there has to be something around here."

To prove his point, the spandex-clad hero began walking in a random direction.

"I wouldn't go that way if I were you," Other cautioned as Spidey wandered about.

"Why? It's not like there's anything—"

Peter's sentence was cut short as his foot found itself in midair. Caught off-guard by the sudden lack of flooring, Spidey lost his balance and almost fell into whatever invisible obstacle was in front of him. Thankfully, Other grabbed the back of Peter's suit, yanked him onto solid ground, and dropped the disoriented hero unceremoniously at his side.  
Peter grunted from the rough landing, then scowled up at his roomy. "What was that all about?"

Other muttered something under his breath, then pointed to the area Spidey had occupied just moments before. Peter squinted to see what he had almost fallen into. It was a pit. He hadn't seen it because everything around there looked the same, but when he took a closer look, the pit was in fact darker than the surrounding black. Compared to this whole in the floor, everything else seemed light and cheery. It was huge too. Like scary huge.

"When Flash called me a bottomless pit, I didn't think he meant literally!" Peter laughed nervously.

Other crossed his arms in annoyance and grumbled, "I believe the correct words you're searching for are: Thank you, Other, for saving me from falling to my death in a freaking abyss!"

Peter just rolled his eyes and leaned over the edge on his hands and knees.

"What is this thing doing here anyways? We're in my head right? So, is this the part of my brain I don't use?"

Peter's double shook his head and responded, "Stop thinking about it so scientifically. This isn't your brain, we're in your mind. The mind has an entirely different set up than the brain. This place's complexity is based off of your mental and psychological abilities."

Peter simply looked up at Other with a blank expression. The guy obviously had no idea what he was talking about.

"Okay, let me put it this way. You know telepaths can read your mind, and in order for them to do that, they need to break down your mental barriers." Other turned and pointed to something behind them. "That back there is your mental barrier."

The wall-crawler turned in the direction his roommate pointed to. Just as explained, there was a high brick wall in the far distance, stretching from one end of nothingness to the other.

"Hey, when did that get here? And why is it made out of bricks?" Spidey asked the last question with disapproval in his voice.

"It was the best I could do on short notice, so don't complain about it. Considering your mental abilities suck, at least now telepaths can't read you like a book just by walking past you!"

Peter stood to his feet. "So what's behind that wall anyways?"

Other stared at the solo superhero like he'd grown another head. "Please tell me you're joking? Because I'll die right here if you're not."

Spider-man raised his hands in defense. "Jeez, don't get so worked up! I'm not stupid. My memories and all the important stuff are back there right?"

Other turned his head towards the brick wall and added, "Well… that, and your new superpower."

Oh yeah, that power is kind of mentally-related right? Although, if all the good stuff is over there… then what is this place? Now that I think about it, what is this double of me doing over here anyways?

Peter glanced at Other, who was still staring intently at the pitiful barrier.

"Hey classic-me, since when did you get here exactly?"

"Can you be more specific?"

"Well, I've only ever known of your existence until a little while ago. I mean, you've had to have shown up at some point right? Was it when I got my spider powers or…"

"It was when you died," Other interrupted, continuing to avoid eye contact.

"But how? You're not giving me much to go on here!" Peter prodded for answers.

"I simply answered your first question of when I showed up. But if you want to know the shorter and less complicated version…"

Other was obviously stalling.

"Fine I'll take it, just tell me already!" Peter growled, getting very impatient.

"Okay, long story short, when you almost died, you fell down there," Other began while pointing to the bottomless pit. "And when you get sucked down there, it's almost impossible to get back up because of all that black stuff pulling you down."

Well that would explain the strangled feeling.

"So when you got pulled out of there when your heart started working again, some of your consciousness got left behind; aka yours truly."

Peter scowled at Other and muttered, "That sounded like a crappy explanation meant for two-year-olds."

"Hey, at least you understood it right? Do you really want me to go into the details of my coming into being? That would be boring," the red and blue doppelganger assured.

Spider-man thought over Other's poorly put, yet interesting explanation. Then something important that he had overlooked came to mind.

"Um, Other? Exactly what part of me got left behind when I died?"

His question was met with silence. And after a few more moments of it, Peter stole another glance at Other. His face showed no emotion on account of the matching spider-like mask. If only he hadn't built it to conceal facial features so well! Spider-man looked to his surroundings, to find the place had reverted back to when he had originally come there. There was neither the brick wall, nor the bottomless pit. Just darkness.

He was beginning to get annoyed at Other for ignoring his question.

"Hey! Did you hear me or what?" Peter said while waving his hand in the other's face.

This seemed to snap him out of his trance, as Other turned his head to look at Spidey.

"What's up? Cat got your tongue? This whole ‘pretending like I don't exist’ act is starting to get creepy.”

Other suddenly held up his wrist and looked at his non-existent watch while exclaiming, "Wow, look at the time! You should be waking up right about now!"

He's using that overly cheery voice again.

"What are you talking about? You still didn't answer my question!"

Other just ignored Peter, and began walking away while whistling the Spider-man theme song.

This must be what Batman feels like when he deals with me. Wow, I am so annoying!

"Hey! Where are you going?" The vigilante called as he ran after his clone.

Other stopped mid-whistle as Spider-man ran up behind him.

"You're still here? Oh well, guess I'm gonna have to do this the hard way. Hold still, this only hurt for a sec," He assured as he cracked his knuckles.

"Wait, what are you—"

Before Peter could finish, Other's fist had connected with his face, then came the familiar blinding light.

___________________________________________________________________________________

(That was it?)

[Disappointing]

-Well there goes my moral support.-

(We've never been your moral support)

-I love Christmas break, okay? I've just had better things to do than sit at a computer writing fanfictions.-

[You don't need to put "okay" at the end of each sentence. You don't need our approval to love summer]

(Speak for yourself! I think the only highlight of this chapter is the part that I'm in it!)

-Well what DO you want in the story?-

(DEADPOOL!) [DEADPOOL!]

-No.-

(Why not? Deadpool makes everything better!)

[Even crappy stories like yours]

-Now hold on a sec! I don't even need to have you guys in the script at all!-

(Then explain why we're still here!)

-Two words: comic relief-

(NO WAY!)

[Is this what we've been reduced to?]

-I don't think you can get any lower.-

(I'm going on strike! White, you with me?)

[Oh yeah, let's see how well Blackjacky's story does without us!]

*Screeching tires*

-They'll be back come next Taco Tuesday. Until then… MARVEL MOVIE MARATHON!-


	12. Leaving the Nest

-Okay! Time to start chapter 12!-

*Grumbling in the background*

-Oh, hey guys! You're back already?-

[Yup]

(I guess)

-Wait… why do you sound like you've been hit by a car?-

(Um….)

[I didn't think he'd find out so quickly!] *whisper*

-So you WERE hit?! How? Why?-

[Relax! It's nothing major!]

*mumble* (Just don't watch the news anytime soon…)

-What was that?-

(Nothing!) [Nothing!]

-I'm just going to assume that whatever you two gone done was bad enough to get all of us deported to Canada. But did you at least make sure your chaos didn't lead back to here?-

(Of I course, we wouldn't dream of causing a mess then blaming it on you!)

-I don't like what you're implying…

(Come on! We're buddies, right? And buddies take the blame for their pals all the time!)

-Yeah! But I'm not going to jail for you idiots!-

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 12: Leaving the Nest

Peter's eyes shot open as the world within his mind faded away. He was in the medical bay… again, and his face felt like someone used it as a battering ram.  
Why does my face hurt? Other only punched me in my mind. So why…

The memories of his demise at the hands of Batman flooded back to him.

"Aw! Not again!" He exclaimed as he brought his hands to his face.

"Well, look who finally woke up!"

Peter craned his head to see the Flash, leaning against the far wall. He appeared to be the only one in the area, besides Spider-man of course.

"Oh, hey Flash," Peter greeted nonchalantly.

"It was a tie by the way. You know, the fight? Although, I was kinda hoping to see you kick Batman's butt. He beat me when I first went up against him. That guy is scary."

Peter brought himself into an upright position. Surprisingly, he couldn't feel any pain from his injuries. The speedster confirmed Spidey's suspicions.

"Yeah, your injuries healed pretty quickly while you were unconscious. Apparently, your healing factor is way faster than we first thought," Flash told his new companion.

Spider-man searched the familiar area for signs of the Justice League.

"Where is everyone? How long have I been unconscious, anyways?"

Barry thought for a moment, then answered, "Well, I think some of them decided to go clean up the training room, and Green Arrow took off for Starling City not too long ago. You've been out since last afternoon. Batman woke up way before you did. Which was stupid, considering the beating he took."

"I've been out that long? It shouldn't have taken me this long to wake up from a single punch," Spidey exclaimed, pretending to ignore Flash's comment of Batman being worn out. His mind wandering back to his previous conversation.

(Did I over-sleep because of Other?)

"I think it has something to do with the rate your body heals. Maybe while you're self-regenerating… alot, you go into a hibernating state. But you should know that already, this has probably happened to you before."

The Flash was correct on that assumption. If Spidey had a penny for every time he passed out after a fight—well, he wouldn't be swinging around NYC in nothing but spandex.  
Hopping off the medical bed, Spider-man headed in the direction of the main room.

"Where are you going?" the Flash threw after the quickly exiting Peter Parker, who answered with a visible grin,

"Where else? To rub my partial victory in Bats' face!"

Barry simply rolled his eyes and chuckled at the kid's unprovoked enthusiasm.

That kid was something else.

__________________________________

Justice League Watchtower: Surveillance Platform

Bruce focused intently on the battle recording before him, writing down important bits of information as he went along.

Genius level intelligence, incredible agility, increased strength, extreme flexibility, a unique fighting style, adhesive abilities, enhanced senses, not to mention an early warning system. Is there anything this kid doesn't have? As Batman brooded over the impressive list of both superhuman and natural abilities he had gathered from his observation, his rival approached via ceiling.

"Greetings detective! I know that you're probably wishing for my awesome powers right about now, but I'm pretty sure they're all out of radioactive bats in that department."

Batman took back his earlier thought. Spider-man lacked self-control. His mouth in particular.

"Why don't you go annoy Superman? That seems to be all you're good for anyways," Gotham vigilante retorted.

"Hey!" Spidey said, flipping onto the floor beside Batman, "That was a misunderstanding! We're both cool now, unlike somebody who enjoys bringing up their college's mistakes just to make themselves feel better."

{Oh, snap!}

(Go away, Other. I'm still mad at you for punching me in the face.)

{Aww, don't be hate'n bro!}

Batman scowled and said to the wall-crawler in a demeaning tone, "You are in no way my college; just an inconvenient bother that was dropped on our doorstep."

Peter crossed his arms defiantly and replied in self-defense, "Well, if I'm suck a pain in your high-and-mighty butts, then why don't you unleash the amazingness that is Spider-man onto the world?"

Bruce made a point to visibly make his features even more frowny-faced. Apparently, the thought of letting the "public menace" roam free was less appealing than having to deal with him cooped up in the Tower having belly-buster competitions with the Flash.

"Let me make this clear: I do not trust you enough to let you go swinging around the planet spouting lame puns, let alone step foot on it."

"Well, that goes without saying," Spider-man mumbled rebelliously.

You would have probably had to listen to this conversation lead up to the "great power, great responsibility" routine, but thankfully, Superman showed up to vouch for our favorite web-slinger.

"Come on Bruce, the kid's been stuck up here for weeks," Supey pointed out to the ever-stubborn Bat. "Why don't you give him a chance?"

After a seemingly endless argument over the pros and cons of letting an unpredictable teenager with super-powers from another dimension who knows their secret identities (and so on) roam free, the highlights eventually won over. Although he had only been there a couple weeks, to the hyperactive Spider-man, it felt like months. Members of the Justice League came and went as they pleased, although it was usually only two to three at a time, and not once had he seen them all leave together. Peter had begun to feel somewhat responsible for this.

(The only reason at least two of them stay up here at all times is because they don't want me to feel left out. Well, other than Batman that is. He flat out doesn't trust me.)

"Fine, have it your way," said the bat-themed vigilantly. "Spider-man will accompany the next distress call that comes through."

Spidey was stopped halfway into his victory dance (or whatever it is that he did) by Batman's piercing glare.

"But mark my words: I'll cosplay as Wonder Woman before I let you into my city."

"Consider them marked." Spidey mock saluted. "With tons of stars and smiley faces!"

Superman chuckled, while Batman gave up on trying to intimidate the oblivious arachnid into silence with a sigh.

_______________________________

A few minutes later…

-Alert-

-Incoming distress call for Batman-

-Downtown Gotham-

Those were the words Bruce Wayne dreaded at that very moment. Along with the moment after, when Spider-man sprinted over with a devilish grin on his face.

"Better hope they got XXL at the costume store, Bats! Cause Gotham here I come!"

_________________________________________________________________________________________________

[This concludes the update]

(Why, Blackjacky? Why?)

-Sorry! There is literally nothing I can say to make up for this felony!-

(YA GOT THAT RIGHT! BUT DAMN! IT DOES FEEL GOOD TO FINALLY USE CAPS AGAIN!)

[Yes. We're positively thrilled at your freedom of speech.]

-Anyways… I know this was shorter than my usual chapters, but it's basically my warm up to get a running start on the rest of the story.-

*Snorts* (Like you REALLY plan on finishing the story? Or exercise for that matter!)

[No offense, but we all know how focused you can get. And by focused, I mean not at all.]

-But the weekends are my me time! I don't see a ME in FANFICTION, now do ya?-

[No. But that FAN part implies that you DON'T LET THEM DOWN!]

(See! Now you see the privileges of using your outside voice!)

-Wait, there are more versions of you guys? Well, I'm screwed.-

(Hardy har, har. If you can't take more than two annoying voices in your head—)

[At all times—]

(Dissing your work—)

[Not to mention your life style—]

-Alright! I get it! I should have never implemented you two in the beginning and end credits!-

(He SO does not get what we're saying)


End file.
